Le jugement des Jötnar
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA THOR 1 : Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**DEFI DE L'AUTEUR : **_Quel a été le film ou l'histoire d'un livre ou BD où vous auriez voulu une autre fin ?_**Réponse : Alors mamie a l'impression de radoter mais le premier qui me vient à l'esprit c'est "Debout cosaques !" et en même temps c'est parce que la fin tragique des deux persos principaux (deux frères pour ne pas changer) m'a bouleversé que je me suis mise à écrire pour inventer la fin que moi j'aurais voulu. Du coup oui, j'aurais voulu une autre fin, mais finalement, est-ce que je me serai vraiment mise à écrire si j'avais été satisfaite... Hou là, ça devient compliqué lol.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Thor était à la fois tendu, en colère et terrifié. C'était étrange de ressentir tout ça au même moment, mais il fallait dire que sa situation était précaire. En revenant sur Asgard, il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver face à face avec son frère. Son frère furieux et bouleversé qui lui hurlait une incompréhensible haine tout en pleurant et en tremblant de tout son être.

Le jeune dieu de la foudre avait beau tourner et retourner tout ça dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Loki était dans un tel état. Son regard trahissait même de la folie et ça… ce n'était pas son frère. Loki était calme et mesuré. Il avait tenté de l'empêcher de partir pour Jotunheim et maintenant il était prêt à utiliser le Bifrost pour tuer tous les Géants de Glace ?

Cela n'avait décidément aucun sens tout autant que ses cris pour que Thor l'affronte, pour que les deux frères se mènent une lutte à mort. Thor ne voulait pas combattre son frère ! Surtout pas ! Il n'avait rien qui pourrait justifier un tel affrontement, surtout que le trône ne semblait même pas être une vraie priorité pour le cadet.

_« Je voulais juste être ton égal ! »_

La phrase avait eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard tout autant que l'ombre dans laquelle il avait grandi et qu'il lui reprochait. Ce n'était pas réellement de la folie ou l'envie de prendre le titre de Roi n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait de la douleur dans les mots et les actes de son petit frère et Thor voulait comprendre.

Loki ne voulait pas le laisser faire et au final, le combat avait prit un tournant inattendu et effrayant. Thor avait détruit le Bifrost, créant une explosion gigantesque qui avait propulsé les deux frères dans le vide. Dans un réflexe de survie, les deux s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre et Thor avait agrippé Gungnir. Quitte à mourir, autant partir ensembles.

Sauf que leur chute avait été stoppé nette par la poigne d'Odin se refermant sur la cheville de Thor. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose s'était éveillé juste à temps pour retenir ses fils et son aîné s'accorda une expiration de soulagement avant de baisser les yeux sur Loki qui pendait dans le vide, une main agrippée au manche de la lance, une main qui lui évitait une chute mortelle dans l'immensité de l'espace.

En le détaillant, Thor remarqua soudainement qu'il n'y avait plus de colère, de haine ou de folie dans le regard émeraude de son petit frère. Il restait uniquement une profonde lassitude et de la douleur. Une douleur qui l'effraya parce que Thor connaissait son cadet plus que celui-ci ne le pensait et il savait que la douleur pouvait le forcer à agir de manière stupide… Une peur qui redoubla en lui en entendant la supplique de Loki pour leur père et la réponse froide et sans appel de ce dernier.

_« Non, Loki… »_

Non ? Juste non ? Comment son père pouvait-il faire passer autant de regret et de reproche dans un seul mot ? Il ne voyait donc pas qu'il était à bout, qu'il était épuisé nerveusement et physiquement ? Il ne voyait donc pas qu'il allait lâcher ? Thor le voyait parfaitement tout ça et il refusait de voir son frère se briser sans rien faire alors, un cri jaillit de sa gorge.

\- Non ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Regarde-moi petit frère ! Regarde-moi ! Ne lâche pas ! Pitié ! Ne me laisse pas seul !

Surpris par la tirade de son frère, Loki redressa la tête dans sa direction. Les regards des deux jeunes gens se croisèrent et il vit des larmes. Des larmes de désespoir réelles qui étaient en train de se former dans son regard bleu.

\- Si seulement tu savais… Répondit Loki sombrement.

\- Si seulement je savais quoi ?

\- Il t'expliquera… murmura Loki en désignant rapidement Odin du regard.

Thor frémit. Il allait lâcher.

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie petit frère, non… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je veux que ce soit toi qui m'explique. Je t'en prie… Si tu lâches, je lâche.

\- Comme si le futur Roi d'Asgard pouvait se permettre de…

\- Quel futur Roi ? Sans mon frère à mes côtés, je ne serai jamais Roi !

\- Tu te berces de chimères et…

Une goutte… une goutte d'eau salée rebondit sur la joue de Loki. Loki qui redressa de nouveau la tête, bloquant sur les larmes de son frère qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il pleurait pour lui ? Réellement pour lui ?

\- Je t'en prie, accroche-toi, je vais te remonter.

C'était une supplique réelle, touchante et Loki se demanda juste un instant s'il ne devait pas réfléchir à cette éventualité. Lâcher irait bien avec son état d'esprit. Il n'était rien pour personne, il avait échoué à montrer sa valeur. Odin l'enfermerait à vie dans une geôle ou pire, mais Thor semblait si bouleversé.

\- J'ai besoin de mon petit frère.

Et une autre larme tomba sur sa joue. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Loki. Est-ce qu'il lui donnerait encore ce titre de « frère » quand il apprendrait la vérité. Il en doutait… Qui voudrait d'un monstre sans âme pour frère ?

Non, mourir serait la plus sage des décisions, la moins douloureuse pour tout le monde, celle qui permettrait de gommer l'erreur qu'était sa présence parmi eux. Alors Loki baissa les yeux et prit une dernière inspiration. Il espéra que sa mort serait rapide et sans trop de douleur et ses doigts lâchèrent Gungnir sauf que d'autres doigts se refermèrent sur son poignet, lui évitant la chute. Le jeune homme sursauta et redressa la tête.

Pendant qu'il se posait des questions, Thor avait tiré la lance centimètres par centimètres, agrippant le poignet de son frère juste au moment où ce dernier avait prit la décision de lâcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Loki interpellé par son geste.

\- Je ne te lâche pas…

Loki frissonna. Il y avait de la détermination et de l'affection dans sa voix. De l'affection malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Est-ce qu'il tenait vraiment à lui finalement ? Il pleurait toujours… Cela méritait peut-être de faire un effort et les doigts de Loki se refermèrent sur le bras de son frère.

Tenant solidement la cheville de son ainé, Odin soupira et se mit à tire, remontant ces deux fils sur le pont détruit. Il attrapa Thor par la ceinture dés qu'il le put, lui prenant Gungnir des mains pour lui permettre d'agripper Loki à deux mains. Encore un léger effort et Thor se retrouva à genoux sur le Bifrost. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il passa une main dans le dos de Loki pour finir de le hisser, s'autorisant à souffler lorsque ce dernier se retrouva à genoux devant lui.

Son cœur battait fort tellement il avait été terrifié à l'idée de le voir choisir de se donner la mort et, sans réellement réfléchir, il noua ses bras autour de son corps pour le ramener dans ses bras.

Loki se tendit, mais se laissa faire. Les bras de Thor une dernière fois avant d'être jugé pour ses crimes, c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Mieux, il leva les mains pour s'agripper à son dos, tentant de graver dans son esprit toute la douceur de cette marque d'affection qu'il savait être la dernière.

Thor sourit de le sentir se blottir contre lui et le serrer un peu plus fort, sa main glissant sur sa nuque pendant qu'il redressa la tête en direction de son père. Un père qui aurait dû être satisfait de voir que ses deux fils allaient bien, mais dont le visage affiché une contrariété qui ébranlèrent son aîné. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas dans l'attitude de l'un comme dans celle de l'autre. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être heureux alors que ses deux fils étaient en vie ?

Thor expira, luttant contre les tremblements de son propre corps et glissa ses mains sur les joues de son frère, pour l'arracher à son épaule et faire en sorte que leurs regards se croisent. Il lui sourit avec un air encourageant et murmura.

\- Allez debout, je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos.

Loki frémit, mais ne répondit pas, laissant son frère l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Il l'aurait bien fait lui-même, mais il se sentait épuisé et sa jambe gauche lui faisait mal. Des débris du point l'avait atteint dans l'explosion et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout.

Pourtant, par fierté autant par colère, il choisit de reculer de deux pas, chancelant violemment en tremblant de tous ses membres. Oui, maintenant qu'il était sauf, la colère revenait doucement. Il s'était laissé convaincre et attendrir par les mots de son frère, mais il allait changer de ton en découvrant la vérité, le jeune homme en était sûr et cette dernière accolade était presque pire que de chuter à travers l'espace.

Loki chancela un peu plus et la main de Thor agrippa son bras pour lui offrir un point d'ancrage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reste vers moi.

\- Non ! Lança Loki sur un ton sans appel. Ne joue pas les grands frères inquiets, cela ne sert à rien.

\- Loki ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda son aîné en remarquant qu'il était en train de se remettre à pleurer.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver !

\- De quoi, je…

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver ! Répliqua Loki en reculant précipitamment.

Sous la brusquerie de son geste, sa jambe gauche céda et le jeune homme tomba lourdement sur le sol en glapissant de douleur.

Thor sursauta et se rapprocha, s'agenouillant devant lui. Il posa une main sur son bras, constatant qu'il tremblait toujours et que ses larmes étaient à nouveau sur le point de le terrasser.

\- Loki ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Laisse-moi, murmura le jeune homme en larmes.

Pour toute réponse, Thor fronça les sourcils, glissa ses mains sous les épaules de son cadets et le remit sur pieds avant de le serrer avec douceur dans ses bras.

\- Allez petite frère…Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Calme-toi et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, souffla Loki dans un murmure, la joue toujours plaqué sur son épaule.

\- De quoi ? S'exclamant Thor, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, répéta le jeune homme en se redressant pour se détacher de ses bras.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis une telle chose ? Demanda Thor totalement abasourdi.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Lui rétorqua Loki en le regardant droit dans es yeux. Regarde-moi ! Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor, je ne l'ai jamais été !

\- C'est absurde, tu…

\- Je ne suis qu'un monstre ! Lui lança Loki sur la défensive. Un monstre de foire qu'on n'a pas voulu tuer tout de suite, mais je ne suis pas ton frère ! Tu comprends ?

\- Loki…

Thor tendit la main pour ramener son frère dans ses bras, un frère qui tremblait comme une feuille sans s'en apercevoir pendant qu'il répétait en boucle ces mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Loki laissa son frère glisser sa main sur sa nuque, il aimait tellement ce petit geste d'affection, mais il recula en chancelant quand il tenta de le ramener une fois de plus dans ses bras.

\- Non… Ne perds pas ton temps avec un monstre.

\- Où tu vois un monstre ? Je sais que tu as fait des erreurs ces derniers temps, mais je vois aussi que tu es bouleversé et…

\- Arrête ! Cria Loki tout en tremblant plus fort. Ne me cherche pas d'excuses, je ne le mérite pas. On ne s'excuse pas devant un monstre.

\- C'est à toi d'arrêter d'utiliser ce mot, je…

\- Non ! C'est la vérité Thor ! Notre vie toute entière n'a été qu'un mensonge ! Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je ne pourrais jamais l'être… Nous n'avons pas le même sang dans les veines !


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**DEFI DE L'AUTEUR : **_Quel a été le film ou l'histoire d'un livre ou BD où vous auriez voulu une autre fin ?_**Réponse : Alors mamie a l'impression de radoter mais le premier qui me vient à l'esprit c'est "Debout cosaques !" et en même temps c'est parce que la fin tragique des deux persos principaux (deux frères pour ne pas changer) m'a bouleversé que je me suis mise à écrire pour inventer la fin que moi j'aurais voulu. Du coup oui, j'aurais voulu une autre fin, mais finalement, est-ce que je me serai vraiment mise à écrire si j'avais été satisfaite... Hou là, ça devient compliqué lol.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Devant la déclaration ferme et sans appel de son frère, Thor fronça les sourcils. Pas le même sang ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Instinctivement, le jeune homme se tourna en direction de son père, toujours étrangement muet. Son air sombre le pétrifia et Loki, qui suivit son regard lança sur un ton rageur.

\- Allez-y ! Répondez donc à votre fils ! Expliquez-lui que vous avez volé une autre relique, mais que vous n'avez pas eu le courage de l'enfermer à la cave avec les autres par peur du _« qu'en dira-t-on !_ » !

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Thor dont le regard allait de l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi tu parles de reliques volées ?

\- Parce que c'est tout ce que je suis !

\- Suffit Loki ! Tonna Odin sur un ton sans appel qui fit sursauter de peur l'intéressé devant le regard de plus en plus abasourdi de son frère.

Un frère qui fit un pas en direction du Père-de-Toute-Chose.

\- Père ? L'encouragea-t-il, soucieux de connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

\- Alors ? Demanda Loki en se donnant une nouvelle contenance et se moquant bien des interdits, Devrais-je le faire ?

\- Tu en as déjà bien assez fait ! S'exclama Odin sur un ton si menaçant que Thor se déplaça immédiatement entre lui et Loki comme pour le protéger de sa fureur.

Loki nota le geste de son frère avec un pincement au cœur. Il venait de bouger dans un réflexe acquis au cours des longues années passées côte à côte, un réflexe qui lui avait inculqué de protéger son petit frère. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux au sol. Encore une chose qu'il allait perdre dans quelques secondes… Pourquoi avait-il accepté de lui agripper la main ? La chute aurait été moins douloureuse… En face de Thor, Odin soupira avant de se lancer.

\- Loki a raison. Il n'est pas ton frère.

\- Comment cela, il n'est pas mon frère ? Demanda Thor dont le regard se posa sur Loki qui observait le sol avec une étrange fascination.

\- Quand j'ai affronté les Jötnar pour les repousser et que je leur ai pris le Coffre des Hivers Anciens pour limiter leur envie d'expansion et de conquêtes sanguinaires, je suis passé devant un temple gelé. J'ai entendu des pleurs et je me suis approché. Il y avait un bébé posé sur l'autel, un tout petit bébé jötun, de la taille d'un enfant humain, rachitique pour sa race et sans doute malade. Il avait été abandonné là pour être livré à la mort. Personne parmi les jötnar ne voulait d'un enfant faible et surtout pas Laufey… Quand je l'ai pris entre mes mains, l'enfant s'est mit à babiller doucement et il a changé son apparence. Sa peau est devenue blanche comme celle d'un ase… Ta mère venait de faire une nouvelle fausse couche et quand je lui ai tendu, elle l'a aimé tout de suite. Elle l'a soigné, choyé et il est devenu notre fils.

Odin se tut, observant l'air hébété de son aîné dont le regard se tourna une fois de plus en direction de Loki. Pendant toute l'histoire du Père-de-Toute-Chose, il avait tenté de garder une contenance, de ne pas montrer combien il souffrait et combien il avait honte de ce qu'il était. Seulement c'était si difficile. Cependant, il ne devait pas craquer. Alors, tout en tremblant légèrement, il redressa la tête.

\- Pourquoi ne pas finir cette histoire en expliquant la vérité ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que vous m'avez élevé comme un pion qu'on garde sous la main pour le sacrifier ? Vous m'avez fait croire que je pouvais tout autant que Thor prétendre au trône d'Asgard, mais c'est à celui de Jotunheim qui vous me prédestiniez. Je devais être votre pantin !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Comment vous pouvez dire une telle chose ? Vous le savez ! C'était votre idée première et vous ne pouvez pas la nier !

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé Loki, c'est vrai et puis tu es devenu mon fils et…

\- Balivernes ! Qui voudrait être le père d'un monstre ?

\- Quel monstre ? Demanda Thor en se rapprochant. Je ne vois aucun…

\- Et là ! Hurla Loki en laissant la magie de Jotunheim couler dans ses veines.

Sa peau devint bleue et se stria de marques tribales pendant que ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang. Thor ne put réprimer un sursaut. Il y avait une marche énorme entre entendre l'histoire de son père et découvrir la réelle apparence de son… frère ? Le mot lui parut subitement un peu plus dur à prononcer et sans s'en rendre compte, il détourna les yeux. Ce n'était pas qu'il était dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait mais cette peau bleue, ces yeux rouges… C'étaient des caractéristiques qui appartenaient à des monstres ! Des monstres qu'il avait haïs et rêvé de détruire tous depuis qu'il était enfant. Avec brutalité, il se revit en train d'hurler joyeusement qu'il les tuerait tous quand il serait grand…Tous ? Même celui-là ? Le fils de Laufey… Non… Son frère… Son petit frère… Le mot revenait doucement. Il ne pouvait pas l'effacer de toute manière. Il l'avait regardé comme tel pendant prêt de 1500ans… Comment il pourrait cesser d'utiliser ce qualificatif pour le désigner du jour au lendemain même s'il était sous le choc ? Frère… Il devait se raccrocher à ce mots, à leurs rires, à leurs bêtises, à leurs moments de complicité…et ce frère méritait qu'il redresse la tête et qu'il le regarde. Thor frissonna et leva un peu les yeux, observant du coin de l'œil l'apparence jötun de son cadet. Loki accompagna son effort par un sourire presque fou et lui lança.

\- Alors ! Tu comprends ce que c'est maintenant de te trouver en face d'un monstre ? Tu comprends que nous ne sommes et que nous ne serons jamais frères !

Le ton de Loki était hargneux, rempli de colère, mais il tremblait. Il tremblait de tout son être et Thor se demanda s'il s'en rendait compte. Peu à peu, le jeune dieu du tonnerre finit de se redresser et ses yeux détaillèrent peu à peu son cadet. Le premier rejet devant cette peau bleue et ce regard rouge était en train de s'effacer. Il y avait maintenant plus de peine et de douleur devant cette vision parce qu'il était en train de comprendre un certains nombre de choses. Thor sentait une boule croître au creux de son estomac pendant que la vérité s'imposait à lui. Loki était un jötun, l'une de ces créatures de cauchemars que les asgardiens utilisent pour faire obéir les enfants récalcitrants.

_« Si tu ne finis pas ton bol… Si tu ne t'excuses pas… Si tu continues à mal te comporter… les Jötnar viendront la nuit pour te dévorer »_

Thor se souvenait avoir dit qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas peur et Loki… Loki avait demandé pourquoi ils étaient aussi monstrueux. La réponse avait été sans appel.

_« Parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'âmes, pas de sentiments et que ce ne sont que des barbares brutaux. »_

Pas de sentiments ? A voir comme Loki tremblait, aux souvenirs de tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec lui… C'était faux… Tellement faux ! Son petit frère avait plutôt tendance à se noyer dans ses sentiments, à les laisser prendre le dessus même quand il ne le fallait pas… à perdre pieds à cause d'eux. Il était tellement à fleur de peau !

\- Vous avez perdu la parole ! Lança Loki. C'est trop dur à supporter de voir l'animal que vous avez élevé sous sa vraie forme ?

\- Ça suffit ! Tonna Odin de fort méchante humeur.

Sa colère était grande et Thor se mit un peu plus entre les deux pour éviter un drame lié à l'emportement. Loki fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait ? Est-ce qu'il continuait réellement à avoir envie de le protéger ? Ridicule !

\- Tu es pathétique ! Lança-t-il à Thor, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être ébranlé par la douleur qu'il vit passer dans son regard.

\- Loki…

\- Quoi Loki ? Cesse donc de prendre de grands airs et de me regarder avec une telle condescendance ! Je ne supporte plus ce genre de regards ! J'en ai encaissé bien trop depuis mon enfance et je les comprends maintenant… Tout Asgard était au courant n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, répondit Odin, quatre personnes seulement connaissaient tes origines Loki : Heimdall, Erdaa, ta mère et moi. Les autres…

\- Vous n'êtes pas mes parents ! Hurla Loki au bord de la crise de nerfs la plus totale ! Et tout Asgard a été bien plus perspicace que vous dans ce cas ! Un Jötun à la cours, fatalement, c'est à moi de déclencher le Ragnarök étant donné que je suis un monstre sans âme !

\- Ne dis pas ça, souffla Thor en tentant de tendre une main à son frère.

\- Laisse-moi ! Tu as toujours été et tu resteras un crétin, Thor. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais donc ce que tu as promis ! Tue tous les Jötnar ! Tue-moi !

Loki hurlait. Ses yeux rouges exorbités lui donnaient un air presque fou et Thor eut mal de le voir comme ça. Il était totalement bouleversé et cette demande de le tuer trahissait son état ? Il était perdu, désorienté… Il ne parvenait pas à accepter cette idée. C'était comme s'il pendait encore au bout de Gungnir, prêt à lâcher, sauf que là, il demandait à Thor de l'affronter… Comme tout à l'heure quand il lui avait hurlé de l'affronter alors qu'il pleurait et tremblait de tous ses membres… Le même but… Mourir de sa main… Comme si Thor pourrait tirer un trait sur 1500 ans de vie fraternelle pour l'achever de sang froid comme une bête. C'était impensable ! Alors, il leva doucement les mains et se rapprocha d'un pas de plus.

\- Loki ! Tu es bouleversé et je le comprends, mais je t'en prie, ne fait rien de stupide, tu…

\- Stupide ! C'est bien cela le problème ! Vous m'avez toujours regardé comme si j'étais un être inférieur et stupide ! Mais cela va changer maintenant que je sais ce que je suis ! Tue-moi ! … Sinon je le ferais !

\- Doucement Loki, répondit Thor en tendant la main vers lui pour tenter de le prendre par la nuque.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il connaissait de Loki c'était combien ce geste pouvait l'apaiser, mais ce dernier comprit son intention et recula de deux pas en se redressant vivement.

\- Ne me touche pas. Tu as oublié que ma peau peut te blesser !

Thor frissonna. Bien sûr que non il ne l'avait pas oublié, le regard rouge de son frère était là pour lui rappeler, mais il voulait le calmer un peu avant qu'un drame ne se produise, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler… Mais il était déjà trop tard…

Dans un geste de colère, Loki fit glisser sa main sur la droite et le Coffre des Hivers Anciens apparut entre ses doigts. Il referma ses mains solidement les poignées et redressa la tête en direction d'Odin.

\- C'est impressionnant comme je sens le Coffre amplifier mes pouvoirs. Je sens la magie couler en moi.

\- Arrête ! Cria Thor. Ne fais rien de stupide !

\- Encore ce mot ! La seule personne stupide c'est toi ! Vous refusez de me tuer et bien dans ce cas, Asgard aura bientôt un Jötun sur le trône !

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme se décala sur la droite pour faire face à Odin. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose l'observa d'un regard grave et sa poigne se raffermit sur Gungnir.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre à ce Royaume.

\- Alors parfait ! Voyons donc lequel de nous remportera ce duel ! Lança Loki. Je sais que la réponse sera surprenante !


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**DEFI DE L'AUTEUR : **_Quel a été le film ou l'histoire d'un livre ou BD où vous auriez voulu une autre fin ?_**Réponse : Alors mamie a l'impression de radoter mais le premier qui me vient à l'esprit c'est "Debout cosaques !" et en même temps c'est parce que la fin tragique des deux persos principaux (deux frères pour ne pas changer) m'a bouleversé que je me suis mise à écrire pour inventer la fin que moi j'aurais voulu. Du coup oui, j'aurais voulu une autre fin, mais finalement, est-ce que je me serai vraiment mise à écrire si j'avais été satisfaite... Hou là, ça devient compliqué lol.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Thor observa Odin faire un pas en direction de Loki avec un air affolé. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il se trouvait dans un cauchemar ! Tout cela ne pouvait être réel. Pourtant, les deux hommes semblaient particulièrement déterminés. Ils allaient se battre ? Réellement se battre ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Son père ne pouvait pas se battre avec son frère ! Il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Il ne voyait donc pas que Loki souffrait ? Qu'il avait été secoué dans l'explosion du Bifrost et qu'il chancelait dés qu'il posait la jambe gauche sur le sol ? Que c'était juste une manière déguisée de se faire tuer ? Thor ayant refusé de le mettre à mort, il se tournait vers leur père dont il connaissait l'intransigeance. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Le jeune dieu du tonnerre fit deux pas pour essayer de s'interposer.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! Nous sommes tous éprouvés par ce que nous avons traversé, mais nous sommes en vie. Cela peut attendre. Je vous en prie. Il ne faut pas…

\- Et depuis quand tu prônes la réflexion ! Hurla Loki en activant le Coffre des Hivers Anciens.

L'attaque glaciale qu'il déclencha était d'une force surprenante. Elle balaya Thor comme un simple fétu de paille et le dieu du tonnerre heurta violement le sol. L'un des poignards de glace invoqués par son frère était profondément fiché dans son bras gauche. Thor grimaça et se redressa assis tout en portant la main à sa blessure. La douleur faisait trembler ses doigts. D'un geste sec, il agrippa le poignard qui fondit entre ses doigts, se transformant en eau. Thor eut l'impression de voir les larmes de son frère couler entre ses doigts et porta la main à sa blessure pour l'empêcher de saigner avant de tenter de se relever. A genoux, il tourna la tête en direction de son père et fut frapper par la colère qu'il lut en lui. Paralysé par l'angoisse de ce qui allait suivre, il murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Je vous en prie… Non…

Mais le Père-de-Toute-Chose se détourna de son fils et afficha un regard en colère et dur.

\- Tu as dépassé les limites, Loki.

\- Est-ce si nouveau ? C'est le risque qu'on prend en adoptant une bête !

\- Que tu le crois ou non, je n'ai jamais vu un monstre ou une bête en t'élevant comme mon fils. Je n'ai certainement pas été le meilleur des pères, sinon nous n'en serions pas là, mais je ne peux tolérer que tu t'en prennes à mon Royaume ou à mon fils !

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Loki. Mon royaume ? Mon fils ? La rupture était consommée. Il n'appartenait plus ni à son peuple, ni à sa famille… Il ne serait jamais un jötun aux yeux des autres, il avait tué Laufey de sang froid, comme pour lui faire expier le fait de l'avoir mis au monde… Il n'avait plus rien… Il n'était plus rien… Il n'avait plus de raisons de vivre… La noirceur de Helheim était effrayante et attirante à la fois. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était que tout s'arrête… Alors…

Loki fit une passe de la main gauche et activa de nouveau le pouvoir du Coffre, masquant sa douleur et sa détresse du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en regardant Odin avec un air de défi.

\- Il est trop tard. Ce Royaume sera le mien, vous périrez tous les deux si vous tentez de m'arrêter !

Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal et utiliser une magie de cette puissance n'était pas une bonne idée dans son état. Sauf qu'il s'en moquait de son état ! Tant qu'il était assez fort pour représenter une réelle menace aux yeux de son… d'Odin, ce serai bien suffisant !

Avec un air de défi, il releva la tête et lança son attaque sur Odin. Ce dernier s'y attendit et activa Gungnir. Le pouvoir de la lance créa un bouclier protecteur qui amorti grandement l'attaque de glace de Loki et fit fondre les lances acérées. Odin était hors de lui. Il avait peut-être été maladroit, mais il l'avait élevé… Il avait prit soin de lui ! Et il voulait tout détruire.

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose fit glisser toute sa hargne dans Gungnir, amplifiant la force de sa riposte. Loki fut de même et les étincelles de feu et de glace illuminèrent tout le ciel.

Thor était bouleversé devant un tel spectacle. Avec une telle force, l'issue l'effrayait et il hurla en se redressant.

\- Arrêtez !

Mais aucun des deux hommes ne l'écouta.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! Nous étions une famille ! Nous le sommes encore ! Je vous en prie ! Non !

Le mot famille interpela Loki qui posa son regard rouge sur le prince d'Asgard. Ce dernier chancelait, la main droite plaquée sur son bras blessé, mais il parlait encore de famille ? Même avec un monstre comme lui ?

\- Père !

Le hurlement de Thor était rempli de désespoir, mais Odin ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. La force de son attaque s'amplifiait. Il devait protéger Asgard quel qu'en soit le prix.

\- Mon frère ! Arrête !

Loki plissa les yeux. Frère ? Non, il n'avait plus de frères, plus de famille et plus de raison de vivre. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. L'attaque d'Odin semblait devenir de plus en plus forte. C'était une bonne chose alors… Loki lâcha le Coffre des Hivers Anciens, mettant fin à son attaque sans bouger. Privé de ce bouclier qui le retenait, l'attaque d'Odin fila vers sa cible. Loki ferma les yeux, tout serait bientôt fini.

Sauf qu'au moment où l'attaque de Gungnir allait le frapper avec toute sa puissance, un éclair gigantesque s'abattit entre Loki et Odin, un éclair qui absorba une grande partie de l'attaque magique. Loki sursauta, surprit par cette intrusion violente. Cependant, bien que salvatrice, cette attaque ne bloqua pas toute la charge de Gungnir et le reste de l'attaque d'Odin le toucha à l'épaule. Sous la force de l'impact, Loki fut violemment projeté sur le sol. Il glapit et ne se redressa pas tout de suite, étourdi par la douleur. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, ses muscles lui faisaient mal et il avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

Devant lui, l'éclair se dissipa et Thor se redressa, brandissant Mjolnir en direction de son père. Il était essoufflé et tremblait à cause de l'émotion, mais il n'avait jamais paru aussi déterminé.

\- Cela suffit !

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? S'exclama Odin, surpris par son intervention.

\- Etes-vous donc plus aveugle que borgne ! Hurla ce dernier en laissant exprimer sa rage. Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'il vous provoque pour se faire tuer.

\- Si tel est son souhait !

\- Ce n'est pas le mien ! Il est mon frère.

\- Je crains que la folie ne l'ait emporté !

\- Non… La douleur, mais pas la folie… Je vous en prie… Ne le tuez pas, il n'est peut-être plus votre fils, mais c'est mon petit frère.

La supplique de Thor se termina dans un sanglot qui apaisa la colère d'Odin. Dans le dos du jeune dieu du tonnerre, Loki reprenait doucement son souffle. Il avait toujours son aspect jotün et les émotions contradictoires s'agitaient en lui. Cependant, il y avait une chose dont il était sûr et il se redressa sur un coude.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère !

En l'entendant hurler sa réponse d'une voix tremblant, Thor se retourna vers lui. Doucement, il posa Mjolnir sur le pont et s'approcha du jeune homme étendu par terre.

\- D'accord, je n'ai plus Mjolnir. Alors, si je ne suis pas ton frère, tue-moi !

Loki frémit, totalement bouleversé de voir Thor se rapprocher de lui, mains écartées, s'offrant comme un esclave qu'on sacrifie. Il était totalement stupide ! Avec difficulté, il parvint à se redresser en chancelant pour lui faire face et leva le bras. Une longue lance de glace acérée se créa entre ses doigts et la pointe se plaqua sur la jugulaire de Thor qui s'immobilisa à plus d'un mètre de lui, les mains toujours écartées.

\- Tu as conscience que tu es stupide ? Une pression de plus et tu es mort.

\- Alors vas-y ! Le provoqua Thor en faisant pression lui-même sur la pointe de glace.

Celle-ci lui entailla la peau et un filet de sang coula dans son cou.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter Loki des yeux.

Il fit même mine de faire un pas de plus et le visage du jeune jotun se décomposa.

\- Arrête ! Hurla Loki en faisant disparaître la lance… Je… Je ne veux pas te tuer…

Les larmes jaillirent pendant qu'il se remit à trembler. Epuisé, Loki tenta de faire un pas pour disparaitre, pour sauter de lui-même de ce maudit pont arc-en-ciel et mettre un terme à tout ça définitivement, mais sa jambe gauche blessée et douloureuse céda sous son poids et il s'effondra. Sa chute aurait été lourde si une main ne l'avait pas agrippé par la taille.

\- Je te tiens.

La voix de Thor était douce, remplie de tendresse et ce dernier le ramena contre lui, Loki se cabra et tenta de se détacher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

\- Loki…

\- Non ! Arrête ! Je…

\- Chut, tout va bien. Laisse-toi faire, le coupa Thor, posant sa main sur sa tête pour la guider à son épaule et le serrer fermement dans ses bras.

\- Non,je…

\- Je te tiens…

Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il voulait juste le prendre dans ses bras, il avait réussi. Il le tenait là, contre lui et pouvait enfin le bercer pour l'apaiser.

\- Tout va bien petit frère, tu as besoin de repos.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, sanglota Loki, le front plaqué sur contre son épaule, presque vaincu par son épuisement et ses douleurs.

\- Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être, lui répliqua Thor.

\- C'est faux ! Regarde-moi ! Répliqua Loki en reculant pour planter son regard dans celui de Thor.

L'asgardien frémit. Il était effrayant et étrange ce regard entièrement rouge. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise comme les marques tribales sur sa peau bleue, mais tout cela venait de ses croyances d'enfant et des sarcasmes sur les jötun parce que malgré cela, malgré cette apparence, il voyait bien son frère dans ses bras. Un frère dont le regard rouge renvoyait de l'épuisement et qui avait besoin de son aide.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas ton frère.

\- Arrête… Laisse-moi te ramener à ta chambre. Tu as besoin de repos pour remettre tes idées en ordre.

Loki frémit. Il ne le rejetait pas ? Encore une fois il ne le rejetait pas ? Pourtant il sentait bien son trouble devant son apparence, devant ses yeux, mais il n'avait pas un geste de rejet et Loki sentit ses dernières barrières céder pendant qu'il déposa de nouveau son front sur son épaule. Un soupir lui échappa. Comme il était apaisant de se trouver dans ses bras, de sentir ses bras autour de lui. Comme il était important de ne pas se sentir aussi seul qu'il le croyait et puis… oui, il était épuisé… Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors, il ne dit rien et laissa la magie lui redonner son aspect ase. Thor sourit en le constatant et fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque pour la presser doucement tout en tournant un regard inquiet à son père.

\- Je le ramène à sa chambre.

\- Oui, fais-le fils, lui répondit Odin dont la colère était en partie retombée.

Il était toujours blessé et déçu par l'attitude du jeune dieu de la malice, mais il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Alors, tout cela allait devoir attendre… et puis, au fond de lui, son cœur de père ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire réellement du mal. Il était en colère, mais Thor avait raison, il était son fils.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**DEFI DE L'AUTEUR : **_Quel a été le film ou l'histoire d'un livre ou BD où vous auriez voulu une autre fin ?_**Réponse : Alors mamie a l'impression de radoter mais le premier qui me vient à l'esprit c'est "Debout cosaques !" et en même temps c'est parce que la fin tragique des deux persos principaux (deux frères pour ne pas changer) m'a bouleversé que je me suis mise à écrire pour inventer la fin que moi j'aurais voulu. Du coup oui, j'aurais voulu une autre fin, mais finalement, est-ce que je me serai vraiment mise à écrire si j'avais été satisfaite... Hou là, ça devient compliqué lol.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

L'absence de réaction de son père, n'encouragea pas forcément Thor a bougé tout de suite. Pour le moment, il serrait doucement Loki dans ses bras, attendant qu'il se calme un peu. Il avait peur de le voir s'écrouler au premier pas et il préférait attendre qu'il se reprenne.

Du coup, il fut même soulagé lorsqu'il vit son père se détourner d'eux après s'êtr rapprocher pour ramasser le Coffrets des Hivers Anciens avec une extrême précaution. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose observa la réaction de Loki, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas des bras de son frère. Alors, il finit de faire demi-tour et retourna vers le palais.

Une fois qu'il fut assez loi, Thor laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Le danger était passé pour le moment et il ressentit un violent pincement au cœur. Il détestait penser à son père comme à un danger… Tout cela les avait tous violemment secoué, lui aussi. Il se sentait tellement fatigué, mais ce n'était pas le moment, Loki tremblait toujours légèrement dans ses bras et un fin murmure sortit de ses lèvres.

\- Pardon…

Thor sursauta légèrement et baissa les yeux sur lui.

\- De quoi ? Pourquoi pardon ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, pas vraiment… Je… Pardonne-moi, mon frère…

« Mon frère »… Deux mots qui redonnèrent le sourire à Thor qui laissa sa joue se poser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu n'as pas rien à te faire pardonner, enfin pas comme tu le penses. Tout est de ma faute Loki… Si j'avais été moins orgueilleux, plus attentif, si j'avais agi comme le grand frère que je devais être, nous n'en serions pas là. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- J'ai voulu tuer tous ces gens… Ne me cherche pas d'excuses.

\- Je ne t'en cherche pas…

Loki ne dit rien et ferma les yeux. Thor pressa doucement son épaule et lui demanda.

\- Nous regagnons le palais nous aussi ?

Après une certaine hésitation, Loki hocha doucement la tête. En son fort intérieur, il serait bien resté éternellement dans les bras apaisant de son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas… Son regard se tourna en direction du palais et un long frisson remonta le long de son échine… Le palais… Avec tous ces gens qui allaient l'attendre pour le maudire et le juger. Il hésitait toujours à faire le dernier pas, mais la main de Thor se posa sur son père.

\- Je suis avec toi.

Loki esquissa un léger sourire. Oui, paradoxalement, il n'était pas seul. Doucement, il se détacha de Thor, désireux de gagner le palais sans se montrer faible aux yeux de tous, mais il commit l'erreur d'oublier la faiblesse de sa jambe gauche. Cette dernière céda de nouveau et Thor le rattrapa une nouvelle fois, faisant passer son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Loki hocha la tête, un peu honteux de se sentir redevable à son frère, lui qui venait de passer des jours à l'affronter et à être méprisable envers lui. Mais Thor semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Il le maintint doucement contre lui et fit passer un bras sur ses épaules. Loki se laissa manipuler, perdu dans ses pensées et sursautant lorsqu'il lui demanda.

\- Je ne te fais pas mal ?

Le jeune homme braqua un regard interrogatif sur lui. Il se souciait réellement de lui, c'était déroutant. Un nouvelle fois il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête et Thor lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Il le connaissait par cœur. Un Loki d'humeur badine était capable de passer des heures à faire des jeux de mots et lancer des piques bien trouvés. Un Loki sérieux était capable de discours, argumentés qui montraient toute la culture, la connaissance et le sens de persuasion de celui-ci. Un Loki en colère, énervé ou déçu devenait sarcastique et insupportable. Un Loki bouleversé par ses émotions, se taisait totalement, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

\- Ça va aller. Je suis avec toi petit frère.

Un frisson fut sa seule réponse, alors Thor n'ajouta rien, guidant doucement son frère jusqu'au palais.

OoooO

A peine eurent-ils fait un pas dans le palais que quelqu'un se précipita vers eux en courant. Thor tourna la tête et croisa le regard terrifié de leur mère. En la voyant venir dans leur direction, Loki tenta de se détacher de son frère. Le jeune homme avait envie de s'éloigner le plus vitre possible d'elle. Il ne voulait pas voir la colère et la déception dans les yeux de cette femme qu'il aurait tellement voulu rendre fier. Thor comprit sa détresse et le laissa faire à moitié, gardant une main sur bras pour l'aider à tenir debout.

Frigga se précipita vers son époux, son regard tombant sur le Coffre des Hivers Anciens, ce maudit Coffre qui avait fini de révéler ses origines à son petit garçon, mais il y avait plus grave, elle avait perçu aussi l'affrontement là-bas, sur le Bifrost et ses larmes lui avaient scié les jambes tout comme les vagues de désespoir qu'elle avait encaissé.

La Mère-de-Toute-Chose avait besoin d'avoir une réelle discussion avec son époux, mais cela pouvait attendre ! Pour le moment, il y avait une chose bien plus importante qui la préoccupait et elle se contenta de lancer sur un ton glacial.

\- Faites disparaître cette chose de ma vue avant qu'elle nous rende tous fous !

Odin hocha la tête. Il était d'accord avec son épouse, ce Coffre comme la révélation qui allait avec avait été à deux doigts de tous les détruire. Il devait le remettre dans la salle des Coffres rapidement.

Frigga ne prit pas le temps d'en ajouter plus et courut en direction de ses fils. Loki tenta bien de se glisser sur la droite pour se soustraire à ce moment pénible, mais Thor le tira de nouveau vers lui. Loki grogna et sursauta lorsque Frigga, enfin à leur portée se laissa basculer vers eux pour les envelopper de ses bras, passant une main derrière le cou de chacun de ses fils.

\- Mes enfants !

Il y avait de l'émotion dans ses mots et Loki frémit parce que cette émotion s'adressait en partie à lui. Elle pensait donc encore à lui comme à son enfant ? Frigga perçut ses muscles se tendre et elle caressa doucement sa joue trop pâle, même pour lui.

\- Oui, mon fils. Quelque soit tes peurs, tes doutes ou tes erreurs, tu seras toujours mon fils Loki… Cette douleur qui te déchire le cœur en deux, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine, elle est de notre faute mon petit. Cela était si ancien que nous avions fini par oublier tes véritables origines parce qu'elles ne comptent pas. Quand je pose les yeux sur toi, je ne vois que le merveilleux petit garçon que la vie m'a offerte en cadeau et je pensais que tu comprendrais que tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance, que tu faisais vraiment parti de cette famille, avant comme maintenant… Mais je comprends maintenant que tu as été plus bouleversé encore que je le pensais et je n'ai pas agi comme une mère. Au lieu de te mettre sur le trône, j'aurai dû te rassurer mieux. Pardonne-moi mon fils… Je t'aime…

Sous sa main, Frigga le sentait se mettre à trembler comme une feuille et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Thor crut que son frère allait s'écrouler à cause du tourbillon d'émotions qui le traversait et il l'agrippa plus fermement par la taille. Frigga glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu es exténué mon enfant, ton frère va te ramener à ta chambre. Repose-toi. Tout est fini.

OoooO

Marcher épuisait Loki bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et il était heureux que son frère ne lui fasse pas la remarque, se contentant de le soutenir. Au détour d'un couloir, les deux princes d'Asgard tombèrent sur Sif et le Trio Palatin. En voyant Thor prendre soin de Loki avec une telle attention, Sif afficha un regard contrarié qui trahi ses pensées avant qu'elle ne parle.

\- J'espère que tu le ramènes en prison !

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir Sif, répliqua Loki.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Ah, son état d'esprit était en train d'évoluer, mais pas dans le bon sens. Il fallait mieux qu'il intervienne avant que les choses s'enveniment un peu plus.

\- Tu sais que c'est la seule place que tu mérites pour avoir usurpé le trône et tenter de tuer Thor ! Lança Sif.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas prendre soin de lui, marmonna Volstagg. Il a bien failli tous nous tuer.

\- Je vais regretter de ne pas y être parvenu, marmonna Loki.

\- Arrêtez, tonna Thor faisant sursauter ses amis. Aucun n'a tous les détails de cette histoire. Pour le moment, nous avons tous besoin de repos et après nous parlerons.

\- Thor, tu… tenta Sif.

\- Et Loki n'ira pas en prison ! Conclut ce dernier avec force.

\- Tu as raison sur un point, mon fils, intervint Odin qui les avait suivis. Nous allons avoir besoin d'une discussion solide tous ensemble pour peser les conséquences de tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais elle attendra demain. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour en parler.

OoooO

Lorsque Thor arriva à la porte de la chambre de son frère, ils étaient seuls et il le sentit s'agiter doucement.

\- Merci, marmonna le jeune homme en s'agrippant à la poignée tout en lâchant son aîné.

Thor l'observa faire en fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser à la porte ?

\- J'ai passé l'âge qu'on me borde depuis longtemps, ronchonna Loki en s'agrippant plus fort à la poignée pour ne pas s'écrouler misérablement à cause de sa jambe.

Thor le prit par le bras pour l'aider à se rattraper et répliqua sur le même temps.

\- Sauf que je refuse que ta jambe ne te porte pas et je veux voir comment te soulager.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable, le coupa Thor en ouvrant la porte.

C'était ridicule cette idée de vouloir toujours se débrouiller seul, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur son aide. Il… Thor n'alla pas au bout de ses pensées. En entrant dans la chambre, malgré les protestations de son frère, il comprit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son envie de solitude… C'était surtout qu'il voulait cacher ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

La pièce donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un ouragan. Les meubles étaient brisés, les tables et les étagères renversées et le miroir au dessus de la vasque à ablution avait été brisé… brisé d'un coup de poing si Thor en jugeait par le sang qui séchait sur les éclats. Le jeune dieu du tonnerre déglutit. Il y avait de la rage, de la douleur et du désespoir dans les actes qui s'étaient déroulés ici. Doucement, il se tourna vers Loki qui regardait obstinément le sol.

\- Je t'avais dit de rester dehors.

Le cœur de Thor se serra. Tout cela montrait tellement la souffrance qui avait été celle de son frère en découvrant la vérité, un frère qui avait brisé ce miroir pour ne plus y avoir le reflet d'un monstre. Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Loki…

Ce dernier redressa un peu la tête, surpris par ses mots.

\- Mon orgueil m'a non seulement fait partir pour Jotunheim, mais il m'a fait me dresser contre notre père. J'ai été odieux dans la Chambre du Bifrost ce jour-là, si j'avais agi différemment je serai resté et j'aurais été là Loki… Je t'aurais écouté et soutenu. Pardonne-moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonne. Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'écoutais plus, je ne sais si je te l'aurais dit.

\- Laisse-moi croire que cela aurait été le cas, dit Thor en glissant une main sur sa joue.

Loki hocha doucement la tête et laissa son frère refermer la porte de la chambre. Puis, ce dernier le prit par la taille tout en murmurant.

\- Viens t'asseoir sur le lit… Au moins il est entier.

Le petit sourire narquois qu'il lui adressa sur cette dernière phrase décrocha un sourire timide à Loki qui se laissa faire. Pour le moment, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, dormir et il se sentait moins perdu à l'idée que Thor soit là pour prendre soin de lui, au moins encore un peu avant tout ne finisse de se désagréger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**DEFI DE L'AUTEUR : **_Quel a été le film ou l'histoire d'un livre ou BD où vous auriez voulu une autre fin ?_**Réponse : Alors mamie a l'impression de radoter mais le premier qui me vient à l'esprit c'est "Debout cosaques !" et en même temps c'est parce que la fin tragique des deux persos principaux (deux frères pour ne pas changer) m'a bouleversé que je me suis mise à écrire pour inventer la fin que moi j'aurais voulu. Du coup oui, j'aurais voulu une autre fin, mais finalement, est-ce que je me serai vraiment mise à écrire si j'avais été satisfaite... Hou là, ça devient compliqué lol.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Epuisé, totalement à bout de forces maintenant qu'une grosse partie de la tension nerveuse s'était dissipée, Loki laissa son frère l'asseoir doucement sur le bord de son lit. Une série de tremblement l'agita et Thor posa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour l'aider à maîtriser son corps exténué. Loki se tendit en réflexe avant de se laisser un peu aller. Elles faisaient du bien les mains de son frère sur lui, elles étaient affectueuses, même s'il savait qu'il ne les méritait pas. En reprenant le contrôle de son corps, Loki redressa les yeux sur Thor.

\- Merci… Tu peux me laisser. Je te promets de ne pas sortir de cette chambre… Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir la force de me relever de toute façon, ajouta le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

Thor soupira, pressa les épaules de son frère et s'accroupit devant lui pour recroiser son regard.

\- Hey ! Je n'irais nulle part ce soir. Je vais t'aider à t'allonger. Je veux voir ton genou.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

\- Je sais. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Loki laissa échapper un léger rire et s'autorisa un sourire rempli de sincérité.

\- Oui.

Thor lui rendit son sourire et se redressa, aidant son frère à se redresser pour qu'il puisse faire glisser son pantalon. Loki glapit et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait et Thor ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

Une fois son frère dévêtu, il observa d'un air inquiet la grande tâche bleuâtre qui croissait sur autour de son genou et de sa cuisse gauche. Le choc avait été violent et il posa avec précaution sa main dessus. Il sentit son frère se tendre et examina a jambe pendant quelques minutes avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas très joli, mais tu n'as rien de casser. Il te faut du repos et ta magie fera le reste.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est rien, tu peux me laisser.

\- Loki…

\- Quoi Loki ! S'exclama ce dernier en haussant violement le ton. Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta pitié ou de ta présence constante !

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je suis inquiet et… Tenta Thor en tendant une mais à son frère, mais ce dernier la repoussa brutalement.

\- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis blessé, Thor, tu le sais très bien et ce n'est pas très grave ! Je veux que tu me laisses seul ! C'est compris ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Je voudrais juste que tout s'arrête !

Avec un tremblement, Loki bascula en avant et posa sa tête dans ses mains, contrôlant du mieux possible sa voix pendant qu'il murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je voudrais revenir en arrière… et ne pas avoir cette idée stupide…

\- Quelle idée ?

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Lui demanda Loki en redressant la tête. C'est moi qui aie interrompu ton couronnement en faisant entrer les Jotnar sur Asgard…

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Tu as vu ce que tu étais devenu ? Arrogance ? Orgueil ? Non respect de gens autour de toi ? Cette assurance constante et méprisable ? Ce sentiment de supériorité sur les autres et ce principe de savoir que tout t'étais dû ? Ce n'était plus mon frère, c'était une caricature ! Alors j'ai voulu te donner une leçon, te faire comprendre que tout n'était pas acquis, que tu devais apprendre à gérer l'imprévu et qu'un futur Roi n'agissait pas comme tu les faisais tout le temps ! Combattre et se baigner dans le sang de ses ennemis n'est pas toujours la solution, mais tu as toujours été si borné ! J'aurais dû comprendre que tu voudrais laver l'affront… Je me disais que je pourrais te retenir, t'empêcher d'aller sur Jotunheim, mais quand tu as quelque chose en tête, elle est irrévocable… Si tu m'avais juste écouté une fois…

\- Je t'ai toujours écouté.

\- Quand cela ? Entre deux phrases méprisantes pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais rien et que je ne comprenais rien parce que je n'étais qu'un sorcier et que je ne serai jamais roi ?

\- Loki… Je suis désolé, dit Thor, toujours à genoux devant lui en lui prenant les mains. Tu trembles rien que d'en parler et je me rends bien compte que j'ai été odieux.

\- Thor, tu…

\- Non. Mes excuses sont sincères Loki. Je te l'ai dis sans savoir sur Midgard, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal sans même m'en apercevoir. Pardonne-moi petit frère.

\- Arrête avec ça. Nous ne sommes pas frères, nous ne le seront plus jamais. Il est ridicule que tu t'attaches à moi de cette façon, surtout que je sais que le jugement qui m'attend impliquera la mort… Laisse-moi seul ! Passe à autre chose.

Sa voix était brisée, remplie de douleur et Thor sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer. Il se redressa et l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit pour poser une main sur son genoux.

\- Je ne partirai pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Il faut être stupide pour vouloir prendre soin d'un monstre.

\- Quel monstre ?

\- Arrête avec ça aussi. Tu sais que tu as juré de tous les tuer quand tu étais enfant, tu aurais dû…

\- Je parie que tu ne devineras jamais à ce que je pense maintenant. Et pas de tricherie, dit Thor en retirant la main du genou de Loki pour que le contact ne le fasse pas entrer dans son esprit.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils intrigués par la question et le ton heureux employé par son frère pour la poser.

\- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-il un peu perdu.

\- Tu te rappelles quand nous avions fait le mur en pleine nuit pour aller traquer les feu-follets au lac bleu.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- La nuit de l'anniversaire de tes 12 ans et que nous avons finis tous les deux au fonds d'un puits perdu ?

\- Oui ! Avec le tunnel qui nous a menés à cette caverne. Tu me disais que c'était celle d'un dragon parce qu'on avait trouvé un coffre de pièces d'or perdu par un nain.

\- Je me rappelle aussi des remontrances quand nous sommes rentrés couverts de boue et écorché de partout.

\- Oui, ajouta Thor en souriant. Et le serpent du marais tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Celui qui était un dragon avec des yeux de rubis et pour lequel tu m'as fait crapahuter pendant des heures dans un marais puant ? Comment tu veux que je l'oubli ?

\- Nous nous étions bien amusés non ?

\- Oui… je l'avoue et tu n'as plus touché un livre pendant des mois.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le bibliothécaire qui ne voulait plus que j'approche, répliqua Thor en se mettant à rire.

Loki émit un léger rire aussi et se laissa prendre au jeu en ajoutant.

\- Je me suis vengé je te rappelle.

\- Oh c'est vrai ! S'exclama Thor se remémorant ce nouveau souvenir. Quand je pense que tu m'as courir dans la neige pendant des heures, que tu m'as fais escalader une montagne escarpé et qu'il y avait un champ entier de la fleur d'hiver que tu voulais sagement au pied.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, le livre était incomplet, pouffa Loki.

Thor rit avec lui avant de change d'air et de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu vois Loki… Pour moi c'est ça être frère… Tous ces moments qu'on a partagé, toutes ces aventures, je les ai vécues avec mon frère.

\- Thor…

\- Attends, je ne veux pas dire que je ne suis pas perdu moi aussi. Tes yeux rouges, ta peau bleue, j'ai eu du mal à les regarder tout à l'heure, je te mentirais si je disais le contraire… Mais ce n'était pas parce que tu étais un monstre… Tu ne le seras jamais à mes yeux…

\- Thor, tu…

\- Ce n'est pas le sang qui coule dans nos veines qui fait de nous des frères Loki, c'est tout ce qu'on a été depuis 1500 ans. Frère de sang ou frère adoptif, quel différence, le mot le plus important c'est « frère » non ? Comment je pourrais tirais un trait du jour au lendemain sur tout ça ? Ce n'est pas possible. Alors… Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je verrais toujours la personne assise à côté de moi comme mon frère… Tu sais, celui à qui j'ai promis de ne plus jamais l'emmener à la pêche.

Loki frémit, bouleversé par les mots de son aîné et murmura en souriant légèrement.

\- Tu m'as électrocuté à cette partie de pêche je te rappelle.

Thor pouffa de nouveau et passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère pour le ramener vers lui. Loki ne se débattit pas et s'autorisa même à déposer sa tête contre son épaule avant de fermer les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser le tourbillon d'émotions qui s'agitaient en lui.

\- J'ai perdu pied quand j'ai compris ce que j'étais. On nous a toujours dit que les Jotnar étaient des montres sans âme.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas ça, répondit Thor en le serrant contre lui. Tu as la personne la plus sensible et la plus empathique que je connaisse. Tu as une âme et elle n'est pas mauvaise petit frère.

\- Si… J'ai tué des gens Thor, sanglota doucement Loki la tête toujours sur son épaule. J'ai tenté de te tuer…

\- Non, tu m'as ramené.

\- Te ramener ? J'ai ordonné au Destructor de…

\- Me frapper… pour que je me sacrifie en héros. Si tu lui avais dit de m'immoler avec son rayon, comme les autres j'aurais pu croire que c'était ma mort que tu voulais, mais pas de cette manière. Tu sais que le sacrifice de soit est un acte de bravoure aux yeux de notre peuple et que j'allais retrouver mes pouvoirs. Tu voulais que je revienne, peut-être pas aussi vite, mais tu voulais que je revienne une fois que Jotunheim aurait été totalement détruite.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais voulu ça ?

\- Pour que je te tue à ton tour et que j'accomplisse mon vœu d'éliminer tous les Jotnar. C'est toi que tu voulais tuer.

Loki frissonna et répondit dans un souffle.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais.

\- Je te l'ai dit petit frère. Nous avons grandi 1500 ans côte à côte, j'ai pu te donner l'impression que tu n'avais pas d'importance, mais c'est faux, je te connais par cœur, Loki…

\- C'est ce que je vois… j'aurais tellement préféré que tu te moques de moi…

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute…

\- Que je souffre ?

\- Tu as entendu les mots d'Odin ? Son jugement ne sera pas aussi clément que le tient. La prison serait un luxe, c'est la mort qui m'attend.

\- La mort ? Notre père ne te condamnera jamais à mort !

\- Ne dis pas de choses pareilles. Je suis peut-être toujours ton frère, mais je ne suis plus son fils…

Thor frémit devant la logique de l'affirmation de son cadet. Il était vrai que leur père n'avait pas fait preuve jusque là d'une grande sympathie envers le jeune jotun qu'il avait élevé comme son fils et l'inquiétude commença à le gagner. Toutefois, il avait aussi des certitudes et il répondit d'une voix forte en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Mère ne le laissera pas agir de la sorte et je ne le laisserai pas agir de la sorte. Je te protégerai petit frère, même si je dois mettre ma propre vie dans la balance. Je te protégerai… Je te le promets. Il est temps que j'agisse enfin en grand frère.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**COUCOU ! Alors oui j'ai traîné à reprendre cette fic mais je suis enfin sur la bonne voie. j'avais envie de changer de fandom, d'écrire autre chose avant de m'y remettre et le temps à filer, mais on est bon, nous voilà sur les rails ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Thor serra doucement le bandage qu'il venait de finit de nouer autour du genou et de la cuisse de son frère. Il n'avait rien de casser, mais la blessure restait mauvaise et il avait vraiment besoin de l'immobiliser pour que tout se remette en place… enfin, Loki avait sa magie et il était jotun ? Est-ce que ça aussi lui permettait de récupérer plus vite ? Thor n'en savait rien. Il n'était pas sûr de grand-chose de toute manière, à part que Loki resterait son frère quoi qu'il advienne… Son petit frère… et comme il était l'aîné, c'était à lui de prendre soin de Loki.

Il vérifia donc une nouvelle fois le pansement avant de lever la tête pour lui parler et de s'immobiliser. Ses yeux étaient clos… Difficile en temps normal de savoir s'il dormait ou pas, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Sa respiration était tranquille, apaisée… Il dormait…

Thor fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait enfin lâché prise et il se redressa. Sans faire de bruit, il ramassa une couverture tombée au sol, la secoua et la déposa avec délicatesse sur les épaules de son cadet. Un soupir lui échappa et il laissa sa main lui caresser la joue.

\- Repose-toi… Je suis là, tu sais. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis à nouveau là.

Thor frissonna, ravala de justesse un sanglot et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre, se promettant au passage qu'il viendrait l'aider à la remettre en état. Une fois devant la porte, il se retourna, laissant son regard se poser sur son frère. Il n'avait pas bougé. En vrai, il serait bien resté avec lui, mais Thor n'était pas idiot, il savait que l'avenir de Loki allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures et il refusait de devoir subir des décisions qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent tous qu'il ne le laisserait plus tomber et que si son père envisageait réellement une mise à mort, il devrait en organiser deux…

La porte se referma sans un bruit et Thor s'immobilisa dans le couloir pour prendre une inspiration et se maitriser. Ses émotions étaient si violentes qu'il venait de se mettre à trembler sans le vouloir. Il serra les poings et expira, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre. Il était épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas se reposer tout de suite. Il avait besoin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec une personne précise rapidement.

Un frisson remonta de son échine et il serra les poings pour se maîtriser avant de partir dans l'autre sens. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il remarqua des silhouettes devant lui : le Trio Palatin et Sif. Thor les reconnut et grogna. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de reprendre leur discussion.

Seulement, Sif ne sembla pas décidé à le laisser se défiler et la jeune femme se plaça devant lui, posant une main sur son torse pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Ça suffit. Il va falloir que tu nous expliques.

\- C'est vrai, dit Fandral. Il a voulu tous nous tuer et toi tu le protèges, tu le soignes, tu…

\- Tu as oublié que vous avez été ami Fandral ? Le coupa Thor. A cette époque tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de me justifier.

\- Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis… On a vieilli Thor et regarde ce qu'il est devenu ! Il a tué des innocents, il t'a menti, trahi, manipulé ! Il a voulu détruire intégralement un des Neufs Royaumes

\- Et il était avec Odin quand il est tombé dans son Sommeil, dit Volstagg.

\- Et le temps qu'on comprenne ce qui se passe, il était sur le trône, compléta Hogun.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Sif. Ton père dans le sommeil, toi en exil… Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait et…

Thor repoussa violemment la main de son amie pour se dégager de son contact, comme si ses doigts le brûlaient. Il haleta, comprenant douloureusement qu'il avait été comme eux, qu'il l'avait jugé et méprisé sans chercher plus loin… Ce simple constat était atroce. Ce simple constat lui donnait la nausée… Comment il avait pu être comme eux ? Comment il avait pu lui faire du mal sans s'en rendre compte ? Sif sursauta, mais ne se laissa pas faire et le cramponna par les épaules pour le secouer brutalement.

\- Mais réponds par tous les Dieux !

\- Comment ?

\- Comment ça ? S'étonne la jeune femme pendant qu'il repoussait une nouvelle fois ses mains.

\- Comment je suis censé répondre aux préjugés, aux jugements hâtifs et à la haine gratuite ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le soin de croiser le regard de tous ses amis.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Hogun.

\- Gratuite ! S'exclama Fandral. Tu sais ce qui a changé depuis l'époque dont tu parles, Thor ? Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? C'est qu'à cette époque jamais il ne t'aurait fait de mal ! Il serait mort pour toi ! Et là… Là il a voulu te tuer.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand ? Répliqua Fandral éberlué.

\- Tu n'as pas vu le _Destructeur_ ? Lui demanda Volstagg. Il t'a tué bon sang et…

\- Non, il m'a ramené… C'est ça que vous ne comprenez pas… Il a voulu vous tuer, vous, ça je veux bien lui accorder, mais il n'a pas ordonné au _Destructeur_ de me réduite en cendres. Il lui a dit de me frapper…

\- Et tu es mort ! Lui répliqua Sif.

\- Je me suis sacrifié, ça m'a redonné mes pouvoirs et j'ai pu rentrer.

\- Thor, tu…

\- Non, ne lui fait pas l'affront de le prendre pour un imbécile. Tu sais bien qu'il ne fait rien sans l'avoir murement réfléchis.

\- D'accord, dit Volstagg, il a voulu te ramener, mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour que je le tue.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, il avait le trône, protesta Fandral.

\- C'est ma mère…

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est ma mère qui l'a mis sur le trône pour qu'il ne reste pas vacant. A votre avis, que se serait-il passé si la nouvelle s'était répandue qu'Asgard n'avait plus de Roi ?

Sif ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma pendant que Fandral le regarda en croisant les bras.

\- Ça se tient, mais cela n'explique pas tout, il reste des choses incompréhensibles.

\- Les explications viendront, mais pas ce soir…

\- Thor, souffla Sif.

\- Je t'en prie, dit-il en le prenant à son tour par les épaules. Si tu es mon amie, si vous êtes tous mes amis, ne jugez pas sans savoir et accordez-moi un peu de temps, je vous promets que je prendrais le temps de tout vous expliquer, mais pas maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps.

Sif et Thor se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, puis, la jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, bien évidement que nous sommes amis.

Thor lui sourit faiblement et pressa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de les laisser sur place. Ses amis lui suivirent du regard quelques secondes puis Volstagg soupira.

\- Ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour en cuisine en attendant ?

OoooO

Quand Odin entra dans ses appartements, il vit Frigga se redresser d'un bond d'un siège avant de se rapprocher de lui avec cet air déterminé et farouche qui avait d'elle celle qui avait ravi son cœur. Cependant, il n'était jamais bon d'être la cible d'un tel regard et il s'immobilisa, détectant aussi de la colère.

\- Avez-vous remis ce coffre de malheur à sa place ?

\- Oui, répondit prudemment Odin.

\- Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir parler maintenant.

\- Frigga…

A l'écoute de son prénom, la Mère-de-Toute-Chose tiqua. Elle partageait la vie de cet homme depuis plusieurs millénaires, elle connaissait chacune de ses intonations et elle n'aimait pas celle-là.

\- Pourquoi vous votre visage est aussi fermé ? N'avez-vous pas dit à vos fils que toute discussion attendrait demain ?

\- Les discussions officielles, mais il y en a des officieuses dont nous devons parler.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les discussions dans l'ombre.

\- Frigga, ce qui vient de se passer ces derniers temps est terrible ! Cela aura des répercussions sur tous les Neufs Royaumes et même au-delà !

\- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Me prenez-vous pour l'une des petites sottes naïves qui se pendent à votre cou pour obtenir une quelconque faveur ?

\- Pourquoi prendre un ton aussi agressif ?

\- Parce que j'ai vu ces enfants, je les ai serrés dans mes bras et je sais que vous avez toujours été un Roi avant d'être un père. Toutes ces palabres sur une discussion plus tardive, ce n'est que pour entériner l'idée que vous avez déjà en tête. Je le sais et vous le savez, maintenant la vraie question c'est : Qu'allez-vous faire subir à cet enfant pour vous donner une nouvelle fois bonne conscience ?

\- Allons, regardez autour de vous, regardez ce qui s'est passé ici et sur Midgard. Il y a des choses que je ne peux laisser passer. Des vies ont massacré !

\- Il a perdu pied. Il a été bouleversé bien au-delà que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! Il a besoin de notre soutien, pas de notre colère.

\- Je ne peux pas tout effacer.

\- Vous ne voulez pas, plutôt ! C'est mon fils !

\- C'est bien parce qu'il l'est que je ne vais pas l'exécuter comme il devrait l'être ! Répliqua Odin d'une voix sourde, mais je ne peux lui éviter la prison, ce ne serait pas compris.

\- La prison ?

\- Il n'ira pas en prison, les coupa une voix sourde et déterminée.

Odin et Frigga sursautèrent et se retournèrent en direction de Thor qui venait de faire irruption dans leur chambre.

\- Thor ? S'étonna son père.

\- Il n'ira pas en prison, répéta ce dernier.

\- Je ne peux faire autrement. Il a attaqué Midgard. Il a fait rentrer des Jotnar ici avant de tenter de détruire leur monde. Ce sont des actes graves. Il a même tenté de te tuer.

\- Non, ça jamais… Regardez-le ! Il a voulu que je le tue. Il a voulu se tuer ! Il est épuisé, à bout de forces. Il ne sait plus qui il est. On lui a menti, on m'a menti toute ma vie… Il a besoin de nous ! Si… Si vous l'avez vraiment vu comme votre fils, vous devez bien voir qu'il a besoin de nous ! L'enfermer finira de le faire basculer. Je vous en prie… Quoi que vous puissiez en penser, c'est mon petit frère… et je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

OoooO

Loki ouvrit les yeux quand un rayon de soleil entra par sa fenêtre. Il grogna, se retourna sur le côté et une vive douleur remonta le long de sa jambe, lui ramenant d'un coup tous les souvenirs de la veille. Le jeune homme frissonna, subitement bien réveillé et perçut une présence.

Aussitôt, il se redressa d'un bon et tourna la tête, découvrant la silhouette massive d'Odin.

\- Mon Roi !

L'expression d'Odin perdit de sa dureté. Il aurait préféré entendre un autre mot, mais il comprenait son attitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre ravagée et se rapprocha pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Loki recula en prenant soin de se redresser pour garder un air digne.

\- Vous venez m'annoncer ma condamnation ? Quand aurais-je trop au tranchant de la hache de mon bourreau ?

\- Jamais, répondit Odin en soufflant. Je ne te souhaite pas la hache. J'ai une part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tiens donc, la prison alors ?

\- Pas pour le moment.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas.

\- Remercie ton frère. Je veux bien me ranger à son jugement. Asgard peut comprendre et pardonner ton geste… mais ce n'est pas le seul royaume qui a été touché par tes actes.

\- Je les assumerais.

\- Je sais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**COUCOU ! Eh oui voilà déjà la suite. je vous avais dis que j'étais sur la bonne voie ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Loki devait bien admettre qu'il était surprenant qu'Odin lui ai évité la mort, la torture ou même la prison. Avec ce qu'il avait fait, aux yeux de la Loi d'Asgard, il était étrange qu'il ait décidé de l'épargner. La référence à Thor lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait sans doute avoir agi pour lui et le jeune homme devait bien admettre qu'il était touché de voir que son frère avait prit autant à cœur sa défense. Il l'aimait donc réellement ? Il tenait à lui, même s'il n'était qu'un jotün ? C'était étrange et incompréhensible au vu de tout ce qu'on leur avait appris depuis leur plus jeune âge, mais cela semblait bien être le cas.

D'ailleurs les deux coups frappés à la porte suivis par l'ouverture de celle-ci sans qu'il ne donne son accord, allèrent dans ce sens. C'était Thor qui venait de frapper avant de rentrer.

Il lui sourit, referma la porte et posa devant lui un fauteuil sculpté à l'assise confortable en tissus vert molletonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu ne vas rester dans ton lit toute la journée, dit Thor en souriant. Un bon fauteuil pour lire et pour remplacer l'ancien, c'est déjà bien dit-il en se penchant pour commencer à ramasser les objets tombés sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Loki de plus en plus interloqué.

\- Ce que j'avais dit, je t'aide à remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça !

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de… commença Loki avant de siffler de douleur en s'appuyant trop sur sa jambe blessée.

Thor se pencha pour le prendre par la taille et l'assis sans demander sa permission sur le fauteuil qu'il lui avait ramené. Loki laissa échapper un léger rire qui donna le sourire à son frère. Paradoxalement, ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, c'était comme avant… et Loki devait bien admettre que malgré toutes les émotions qui s'agitaient en lui, il était apaisant de voir Thor redevenir le grand frère amusant et protecteur qu'il avait été plus jeune… avant que le pouvoir ne le ronge et le transforme en parfait clone d'Odin…

Un frémissement le parcourut et Loki ferma les yeux, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il finit par s'endormir.

...

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, apparemment quelques heures plus tard, les meubles brisés avaient disparus, rendant sa chambre beaucoup plus grande qu'il ne le pensait. Les objets qui avaient été épargnés par sa furie étaient tous ensembles dans un coin et Thor, toujours là, s'échinait à fixer un nouveau miroir qui semblait lui résister. Loki sourit et lança un léger sort qui le fixa, faisant sursauter son frère qui se retourna vers lui.

\- Ah ? La sieste est finie ? J'aurais bien eu besoin d'un coup de main.

\- C'est de ta faute, il était trop confortable.

Thor rit, mais dit rien. Les cernes sous ses yeux, toujours présentes, montraient à quel point il avait dû manquer de sommeil pendant tout ça. Il lui en faudrait de longues heures pour les rattraper.

\- Tu veux faire un tour dehors pour t'aérer l'esprit ?

\- Non, je suis bien ici.

\- Loki. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas t'enfermer dans cette chambre.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas prêt à croiser ses gens… à lire le mépris et la haine dans leur regard maintenant qu'ils savent ce que je suis.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils le savent ?

\- Parce que sinon ils me verront comme un fou et que ce n'est pas plus enviable, mon frère.

Thor ne répondit pas… Oui, c'était vrai… et il comprenait la peur de son frère.

\- D'accord, ça me va, dit Thor en se laissant tomber assis par terre au pied du fauteuil de son cadet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je crois qu'on a encore des choses à se dire, non ?

OoooO

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez étranges. Loki était étonné par la prévenance et la présence quasi permanente à ses côtés de Thor. C'était comme si son aîné avait peur qu'il replonge et qu'il décide de mettre fin à sa vie. Loki devait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait songé, la perspective d'être regardé comme un monstre ou un fou le reste de sa vie ne lui donnant guère envie de se battre.

C'était bien pour cela qu'il ne sortait toujours pas de cette chambre, peu pressé de voir ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Odin n'était pas réapparu, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. En revanche, Frigga était venue le voir tous les jours, elle aussi. D'abord pour s'excuser d'avoir agi en Reine et non en mère, faisant jeu égal avec son époux, méprisant ses sentiments, sa douleur et le forçant à prendre le trône pour la rendre fier. Ce jeu pour montrer à l'autre que son fils préféré était le plus compétent avait fini par faire de ses deux fils des victimes, et Frigga était bouleversée. La douceur de ses bras et ses mots apaisants remplis d'amour avait redonné de la force au jeune prince déchu.

Puis, après, elle avait aussi profité de ce temps passé avec lui pour accélérer la guérison de son genou et refaire la décoration de sa chambre. Elle aussi avait reprit son rôle de mère et Loki se sentait plus apaisé. Peut-être qu'il avait encore une famille finalement ?

Une famille qui voulait prendre soin de lui, du moins pour l'instant… parce que Loki ne se faisait pas d'illusions, tout cela lui paraissait trop beau, trop simple, pas normal… Rien n'avait jamais été simple dans sa vie… Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ?

Le jeune homme soupira et sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il redressa la tête et vit son frère entrer dans la pièce.

\- Toujours pas envie de sortir ?

\- Pas vraiment, marmonna Loki en faisant glisser sa main sur sa jambe blessée.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Il avait discuté avec sa mère et il savait que la jambe de son frère était guérie, mais cette blessure était l'alibi parfait pour rester cloîtré. Ceci dit, il aurait préféré l'entendre lui dire qu'il ne sentait toujours pas prêt à affronter l'extérieur plutôt que de lui mentir, mais c'était Loki, les vieux réflexes avaient la peau dure.

Thor traversa quand même la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, lui proposant en souriant.

\- Tu veux que je t'applique de l'onguent sur ta jambe ?

\- Je viens de le faire, merci.

Un sourire un peu forcé se dessina sur les lèvres de Thor.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas à me mentir. Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi de sortir de cette chambre.

Loki fronça les sourcils, si en plus son frère devenait perspicace…

\- Je te l'ai dis. Je ne veux pas ressentir la haine ou le mépris de tous ces gens, je n'en aurais pas la force.

\- Loki, pourquoi penses-tu que… Commença son aîné avant de se figer, intrigué par l'attitude subitement plus raide et la pâleur des traits de son petit frère.

Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son genou.

\- Hey ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas senti ? Demanda Loki en tremblant doucement.

\- Senti quoi ?

\- Il se passe quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Le palais… La salle du trône… Odin… Une menace plane, mon frère, vite !

Oubliant qu'il était sensé avoir mal à la jambe, Loki se redressa d'un bond. Il avait encore du mal à appeler de nouveau le Père-de-Toute-Chose, « père », mais il n'était pas prêt à le laisser face au danger et il était en danger. Instinctivement, il se retourna vers Thor.

\- Vite ! Dépêchons-nous !

OoooO

Odin était dans la salle du trône. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose venait de congédier ses conseillers les plus proches qui ne cessaient de lui répéter que son fils cadet avait été trop loin et il avait décidé de rester seul pour réfléchir. Il en avait besoin. Il savait bien que l'attitude de Loki avait été inadmissible et qu'il avait du sang sur les mains, mais Thor ou Frigga n'avaient pas tort… Ils avaient tous une part de responsabilité, lui comprit, alors il tenait bon, expliquant à ses conseillers qu'il ne pouvait pas punir Loki pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas totalement responsable… Seulement, il était dur de tenir cette position sans trahir le secret de la naissance de son fils cadet.

Déjà qu'il était vu comme un profiteur et un manipulateur, s'ils apprenaient que c'était un jötun, il ne pourrait plus les contenir. Ils réclameraient sa tête en arguant que tous ceux de son espèces étaient des monstres… certains peut-être, mais pas Loki… Si ce n'était sa taille ridiculement rachitique, cela aurait été son caractère qui l'aurait fait bannir de son clan, lui qui était tout le temps dans l'émotion…

Odin soupira. Tout cela était si difficile ! Pourtant, son idée de départ lui avait paru si simple... Ramasser ce bébé jötun providentiel pour en faire un allié docile et s'assurer l'allégeance de son peuple. Seulement, même pour lui cela était cynique d'utiliser un enfant de la sorte, surtout un enfant comme Loki, sensible et à fleur de peau, si loin des Jotnar affrontés en combat… Des Jotnar ?

Odin sursauta. Il se passait quelque chose dans le palais, il le sentait et tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. D'un bond, laissant parler ses réflexes acquis au cours de millénaires de combats, le Père-de-Toute-Chose se jeta sur Gungnir pour se défendre et se retourna vivement en direction de la porte au moment précis ou une dizaine de Géants des Glaces pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Un frisson le parcourut. Il aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement, mais il s'attendait à leur venu, c'était inévitable et terrifiant à la fois parce qu'il savait ce qu'ils voulaient avant même que celui qui marche en tête lui fasse un signe de la main pour lui demander la parole.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus nous battre, Père-de-Toute-Chose.

\- Une intrusion n'est pourtant jamais bon signe.

\- Nous ne sommes pas armés. Nous venons parler.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Odin Borson, Roi d'Asgard et Père-de-Toute-Chose aille contre les lois d'Yggdrasil.

Odin frissonna, Non, il n'irait pas contre ces lois, mais il avait peur de comprendre pourquoi ils se tenaient devant lui. Subitement écrasé par un poids terrible qui venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules, il se laissa tomber assis sur son trône, baissant Gungnir, mais la gardant à portée de main.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave et nous savons que vous êtes au courant, Père-de-Toute-Chose. Une force a tenté de nous détruire. Notre monde a été cruellement dévasté, il y a eu des morts, de nombreux morts pendant cette tentative de destruction totale et elle vient d'ici, d'Asgard. Nous savons qu'elle ne vient pas de vous comme vous étiez plongé dans le sommeil, mais elle émane de l'un de vos fils n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, de ce traître qui a tué le Roi Laufey, pas vrai ?

Odin prit une longue inspiration et choisit de ne pas répondre, mais le Jotün continua.

\- Vous pouvez bien vous taire, tous ici nous savons que c'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout est plus compliqué que…

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué Père-de-Toute-Chose, il suffit d'appliquer les Lois d'Yggdrasil. Nous consentons à ne pas entrer en guerre contre vous à condition que vous nous livriez sur le champ celui qui a voulu nous détruire. Nous rendrons la justice nous-mêmes et nos deux peuples resteront en paix ! Vous savez que c'est une proposition honnête.

Odin frémit. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle l'était et qu'elle appliquait une loi simple d'Yggdrasil, mais ce n'était pas si simple en vrai… et cela devint encore plus compliqué lorsque Thor et Loki pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Les yeux du Roi d'Asgard se posèrent sur ses deux fils et le Jotün suivit son regard avant de se tourner vers lui en affirmant de nouveau.

\- Donnez-nous celui qui a voulu nous détruire et nous ne déclencherons pas une guerre.

En entendant cette proposition, le sang de Thor ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Est-ce que ce Géant était en train de demander à leur père qu'il leur remette Loki ? Pour faire quoi ? Pour se venger ? Pour le mettre à mort ? Thor voulait bien comprendre la douleur de ces types qui avait vu leur monde passer à deux doigts de la destruction totale, mais jamais il ne leur abandonnerait son frère ! Une guerre ? Sérieusement ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, souffla Thor sur un ton plein de rage.

Il fit même quelques pas pour se placer entre les Jötnar et son frère avant d'ajouter.

\- Et une guerre ne sera pas à votre avantage, nous vous écraserons avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de nous menacer.

Le Jotün fronça les sourcils et se tourna en direction d'Odin.

\- Votre fils est impulsif et il est prêt à fouler aux pieds les règles d'Yggdrasil, cela n'est pas bon pour Asgard si la rumeur se répand que ses dirigeants n'ont pas d'honneur.

\- Vous nous parlez d'honneur ? S'exclama Thor. Je vais vous faire l'honneur de vous mettre dehors, moi ! Ajouta-t-il en tendant le bras pour appeler Mjolnir.

Mais Odin bondit de son siège et leva la main.

\- Cela suffit Thor !

\- Mais Père…

\- Les Jötnar ont malheureusement raison.

\- Pardon ! S'exclama Thor en attrapant Mjolnir et en tournant un regard effaré à son père.

\- Ce monde est régit par des lois et je ne peux pas aller contre. Leur monde a failli être détruit.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple ! Vous ne pouvez pas accepter de faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas leur livrer…

Thor ne finit pas sa phrase et tourna un regard en direction de son frère.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas !

Odin soupira, prêt à accepter, mais ce fut une autre voix qui s'éleva dans la salle. Une voix sombre, d'une personne se trouvant dans le dos de Thor, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- J'ai dis que j'assumerais, alors j'accepte.

Bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de dire, Thor se tourna vers son frère.

\- Non ! Loki ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ils vont te tuer !

\- Je sais !

\- Non !

Thor se tourna en direction de son père.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas accepter ça !

\- J'aimerais une autre solution mon fils, mais il y a des Lois à respecter même pour nous, des Lois qui garantissent la Paix et l'Équilibre.

\- Et qui vous permette de sacrifier la vie de mon frère ! C'est ce que vous vouliez depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Vous auriez préféré qu'il lâche et que je ne le rattrape pas !

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça…

\- Cela vous aurez soulagé !

De petits éclairs se mirent à courir sur la peau de Thor, alimentant Mjolnir dont il serra le manche plus fort. Il ne laisserait pas son frère à ces monstres. C'était impossible ! Il était prêt à se battre, à les tuer pour le protéger si son père n'osait pas le faire.

Dans son dos, Loki comprit que son frère était à deux doigts d'exploser de colère. Il était touché par son attitude, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner dans sa chute. Alors il fit deux pas pour se rapprocher et lui pressa l'épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Thor…

Surprit, son frère se retourna et Loki lui adressa un sourire.

\- Gouverner c'est faire des sacrifices.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te sacrifier !

\- Tout est de ma faute. J'ai fais de mauvais choix, je dois assumer les conséquences.

\- Loki, murmura Thor en tremblant, tout éclair disparaissant autour de lui.

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais.

\- C'est faux petit frère, tu…

Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se pencha pour le serrer avec tendresse dans ses bras, profitant de cet instant pour lui murmurer avec douceur.

\- Adieu mon frère, n'oublie pas que je ne suis que l'un des leurs, j'espère qu'avec les années, quand tu auras compris ce que j'étais vraiment, tu ne te souviendras pas de moi avec trop de haine.

Thor frissonna.

\- De quoi ? Mais non, tu sais bien que je m'en moque, je…

Mais Loki avait déjà brisé l'étreinte et se dirigeait vers les Jötnar, leur lançant avec l'un de ses fameux sourires.

\- Eh bien allons-y, je vous suis.

\- Non ! Hurla Thor de désespoir, prêt à bondir pour arracher son frère de leurs griffes, mais Odin, qui était descendu de son trône le ceintura pour le retenir.

Loki sortit de la pièce, escorté par les Géants des Glaces, passant devant Frigga qui lui adressa un dernier regard avant de se mettre à pleurer. Tout ça ne devait pas finir de cette façon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**COUCOU ! Eh oui voilà déjà la suite. je vous avais dis que j'étais sur la bonne voie ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

En découvrant, les terres de Jotunheim, Loki ne put retenir un frémissement que ses geôliers mirent sur le compte de sa non-résistance au froid, mais ce n'était pas le cas, bien évidement que non, mais ils n'avaient encore aucune idée qu'il était l'un des leurs, même si Loki savait parfaitement qu'ils finiraient tôt ou tard par le savoir, ne serais-ce qu'au moment de sa mort…

Non, ce frémissement c'était autre chose, une constatation bien plus terrible et violente. Cela venait du fait qu'il était déjà venu sur ces terres désolées par le passé, alors qu'il ne savait pas encore ses véritables origines, et qu'il voyait parfaitement les effets de son attaque sur ce monde qui n'avait jamais été très accueillant. Les crevasses, les failles, les destructions dépassaient tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Pour la première fois, il voyait les conséquences de ses actes quand il perdait pied et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

La lande gelée n'avait jamais été très accueillante, mais là, c'était une terre dévastée, un champ de ruines à ciel ouvert et il y avait des corps, des corps écrasés, démembrés… C'était une vraie vision d'apocalypse et Loki comprit pourquoi ils étaient venus réclamer justice à Asgard, c'était normal. Toute cette horreur à cause de lui.

Sous l'effet du choc, il s'était arrêté sans le remarquer, mais les Jötnar lui firent comprendre en le secouant brutalement. Le coup qu'il reçut dans le dos le fit glapir et il manqua de peu de basculer en avant. Il parvint à se rattraper et fut poussé sans ménagement sur la droite.

Loki reconnut l'endroit où ils l'emmenaient. C'était là où s'était tenu le trône de Laufey… Laufey… Ce monstre dont il était le vrai fils et qu'il avait tué de rage, détestant ce que lui était tout autant que ce que Laufey représentait.

Comme le reste de la lande des Géants des Glaces, l'endroit avait été ravagé. Le trône était brisé et d'autres Jötnar les attendaient. Une nouvelle tape dans le dos propulsa Loki au centre de l'espace et le jeune prince comprit que tout ne venait que commencer.

Un des Géants des Glaces qui l'attendait fit un pas en avant et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

\- Ainsi c'est toi, fils d'Odin qui a voulu nous détruire, qui a tué notre roi et qui vient de ravager notre monde.

\- Je ne suis pas fils d'Odin.

\- Tiens donc… En voilà une étrange révélation et qui es tu ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un étranger élevé dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu as voulu prouver ta valeur en nous détruisant ?

\- Mes raisons sont miennes, finissons vite ! Répliqua Loki en regardant le Géant des Glaces droit dans les yeux.

\- En finir vite, je crois que tu te berces d'illusion, bâtard d'Odin. Regarde autour de toi, regarde ce monde que tu as ravagé ! Pour tout ça tu vas mourir, mais crois-moi ! Cela va prendre du temps !

D'un mouvement de tête, le Jötun fit signe à ses compagnons. L'instinct de survie de Loki lui dit que c'était mauvais, qu'il ne devait pas se laisser faire, mais il avait juré d'assumer ses actes et il ne se déjugerait pas ! Alors il ne réagit pas quand ils le bousculèrent, le traitant de monstre… Si seulement ils savaient… Il ne bougea pas plus quand un coup plus violent le mit à genoux, le faisant glapir de douleur. Des ricanements s'élevèrent autour de lui.

\- Tu fais moins le fier asgardien !

Loki frémit et se mordit la langue pour ne pas leur balancer qu'il n'était pas Asgardien, cela n'aiderait en rien sa situation, bien au contraire ! En revanche, il n'anticipa pas un coup de pied qu'il encaissa à la hanche de manière brutale. La douleur remonta tout le long de son échine et il posa une main sur le sol pour se retenir.

\- Misérable insecte ! Hurla un Géant des Glaces avant de lui porter un coup, puis un autre.

En serrant les dents, Loki parvint à encaisser les premiers coups, mais un choc à l'épaule entraîna un craquement douloureux qui lui fit comprendre que le coup venait de lui briser la clavicule. Sa vision noircit et il bascula sur le côté. Des rires s'élevèrent pendant que les coups continuaient à pleuvoir. C'était donc comme ça qu'ils avaient décidé de le tuer ? En le battant à mort ? Pour se protéger, il porta les mains à sa tête, dans un réflexe un peu futile. Ils avaient une force qu'il ne partageait pas… Par contre, il y avait ses pouvoirs… Cet instinct qui était le sien et quand un coup l'atteignit à la tempe, manquant de le faire basculer dans le noir pour de bon, il ne put le contrôler. Un flash lumineux émana du jeune homme, repoussant violemment les Jötnar qui se mirent à grogner.

\- C'est une punition, tu n'as pas à te défendre.

Loki ne desserra pas les dents. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute, si son corps agissait en réflexe. Cependant, les Géants de Glaces hésitèrent à se remettre à le battre et restèrent à distance. Le jeune homme put reprendre doucement son souffle et tenta même de se redresser. Il se mit à genoux, grimaçant de douleur et redressa la tête en direction de ses bourreaux. Il y avait toujours autant de haine dans le regard de celui qui devait être leur nouveau chef et il comprit qu'il cherchait déjà un autre moyen de le torturer.

Son petit sourire sadique lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de trouver une nouvelle idée et le jeune homme se prépara. Le Jötun redressa la tête.

\- Nous allons te faire crier et tu vas nous supplier ! Arrachez-lui sa tunique, nous allons voir comment il supporte le froid.

Loki ne réagit pas, comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête. Ils voulaient le torturer par leur toucher. Ils risquaient d'avoir des surprises… et sa situation allait rapidement devenir insupportable.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent autour de lui, lorsqu'ils l'agrippèrent, le forçant à rester à genou et lui bloquant les mains dans le dos à l'aide de menottes au métal tranchant. Les ricanements s'amplifièrent. Apparemment, ils se délectaient à l'avance de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir et à quelque part, Loki savait qu'il le méritait. Il avait tué leur Roi, massacré une partie de leur peuple, bouleversé leur monde. Cela méritait bien la mort, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'Odin n'ait pas fait pire à son époque.

Un craquement le fit frissonner. C'était sa tunique qui était en train de se déchirer. Bientôt, il fut torse nu ce qui le fit se sentir faible et vulnérable, deux choses qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. L'un des Jotnar l'empoigna par les cheveux et lui fit redresser la tête, le forçant à regarder leur nouveau chef droit dans les yeux. Il y avait une colère froide et une rage d'une intensité à nulle autre pareille dans les yeux de ce jötun. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura sur un ton qui trahissait toute sa haine.

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Un jötun ? Lui répondit Loki avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Je me nomme Folsark, je suis le fils de Laufey.

A cette présentation, un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Loki pendant qu'il laissa échapper un léger souffle sarcastique. Bien évidement, tout ne pouvait que finir comme ça. Son frère adoptif avait lutté pour le défendre jusqu'au bout et son frère biologique allait le tuer. Il y avait de quoi à remettre en question toutes ses idées sur la famille… Thor étant à jamais son frère malgré les épreuves, à l'inverse de cet inconnu qui était incapable de le reconnaître.

Mis hors de lui, par son attitude, Folsark se pencha en avant et plaqua sa main sur son torse.

\- Je vais te faire perdre ton sourire !

Mais Loki ne se départit pas de ce dernier et quand les doigts du Géants des Glaces touchèrent sa peau, il ne se mit pas à hurler de douleur comme ce dernier l'espérait, non… Sa peau bleuit à son tour, révélant des marques tribales analogues aux siennes. Les yeux de Folsark s'agrandirent à un tel point que Loki crut qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête.

Ce dernier se redressa d'un bond, retirant sa main de la peau de Loki qui redevint aussi blanche que celle d'un Ase… blanche et intacte…

\- Quelle est donc cette sorcellerie ? Hurla le Jötun.

\- Tu es le fils de Laufey ? Cela tombe bien, moi aussi… Enchanté petit frère.

OoooO

Thor avait tout fait pour rester digne, pour ne pas craquer, surtout devant ce père qui venait de lui arracher son frère, mais c'était si terrible. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui ôter le cœur de la poitrine. Il se sentait mal, perdu, désemparé… et Loki qui n'avait toujours pas comprit combien il pouvait tenir à lui. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de ne pas le haïr ? Thor ne pourrait jamais avoir de la haine pour lui. Il était son frère, son petit frère… Celui à qui il avait promis d'être toujours là pour le protéger, mais il avait échoué… Une nouvelle fois il avait échoué… La dernière parce que cette fois il allait le payer de sa vie et cette simple pensée était insupportable.

Ses jambes cédèrent et Thor tomba lourdement sur le bord de son lit. Au moins là, il était seul, il pouvait se laisser aller et les larmes jaillirent pendant qu'il se penchait en avant se prenant la tête entre les mains… Imaginant même un moment qu'il serait incapable de survivre à cette perte, qu'il voulait mourir lui aussi, il ne perçut pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta quand une personne vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, enveloppant ses épaules de ses bras.

\- Mon petit…

\- Maman ? Murmura Thor en tournant la tête.

Frigga lui fit un pâle sourire, elle aussi elle avait pleuré. Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues, lissa ses cheveux et lui déposa une baiser sur la tempe.

\- Pourquoi dois-je le perdre ? Murmura Thor en frissonnant.

\- Oh mon enfant.

\- C'est mon frère, mon petit frère…

\- Je sais…

\- Ils vont le tuer et moi je suis sensée ne rien faire…

\- Les Lois ne…

\- Non, pas vous mère, s'il vous plaît. Je m'en moque des Lois d'Yggdrasil. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il est plus simple de la sacrifier que d'assumer que ses actes sont en partie de notre faute… et dans ce cas dites-moi… à quoi ça m'a servi de le sauver pour le laisser se faire massacrer ?

Frigga se tendit, mais resta silencieuse, incapable de lui trouver une réponse… Elle n'avait rien de toute manière à répondre à ça, il avait dramatiquement raison.

OooooO

Thor ne savait pas à quel point ses craintes pouvaient être justes, car sur Jotunheim, la situation de Loki était en train de dégénérer. Si les premiers instants avaient glacé d'effroi les Jötnar dans un paradoxe qui avait amusé leur prisonnier, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Folsark frissonna et posa sur lui un regard rouge d'une violence à nulle autre pareille. On pouvait voir la rage qui l'animait et cette envie qu'il avait de détruire purement et simple la misérable créature qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Tu ne peux être jötun, et encore moins le fils de notre Roi, tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte.

\- C'est ce qu'il a pensé lui aussi en m'abandonnant, me vouant à la mort. Odin a eu plus de pitié que lui.

\- Tout cela n'est qu'un tour de sorcellerie !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Si tu es jötun, montre le nous réellement !

Cette fois ce fut Loki qui frémit, car paradoxalement, cela le dégoûtait de céder et de prendre la même forme que ces créatures. Il se sentait si éloigné d'elles, il ne voulait pas en faire parti et il baissa la tête, sifflant entre ses dents.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous prouver.

\- Ah oui ! Cria Folsark. Je connais pourtant un moyen de te forcer à te découvrir.

Il redressa la tête et aboya un ordre dans la langue des Géants des Glaces qui les firent tous trembler d'horreur. Loki perçut leur panique et comprit que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne chose. Il y eut de l'agitation dans son dos, puis un jötun, revint vers les autres d'un pas lent. Loki perçut une douce lueur et une chaleur étrange pour ce monde glacé et le jötun tendit à son nouveau chef, une perche au bout de laquelle se trouvait une torche.

Le sourire de Folsark se fit plus grand pendant qu'il l'empoigna avant de se retourner en direction de son prisonnier.

\- Je te promets que tu vas céder.

Loki ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui montrer qu'il avait peur, pourtant il savait qu'il avait toujours était vulnérable au feu, il trouva presque tragique de n'en connaître la raison que maintenant, alors il se concentra pour anticiper la douleur, mais ne put retenir un cri lorsque la flamme toucha son torse, le brûlant cruellement. Le sourire de Folsark s'agrandit et il recula la flamme.

\- Si tu ne te dévoiles pas, je t'immolerai tout entier.

\- Tu ne fais pas peur.

\- Tu devrais avoir peur, crois-moi… Tout cela ne fait que commencer !

Et d'un coup sec, il frappa l'épaule droite de Loki de sa torche, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**COUCOU ! Eh oui voilà déjà la suite. je vous avais dis que j'étais sur la bonne voie ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

La morsure du feu était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Loki haletait et luttait pour se débattre de la poigne des Jötnar, mais ils le maintenaient fermement à genoux sur le sol et la paire de menottes avec laquelle il lui avait enserré les poignets était une entrave magique. Elle le coupait d'une grande partie de ses pouvoirs, le poussant à subir la torture du feu sans pouvoir se défendre, ni même se soulager.

Peu à peu, ses cris s'étaient transformés en plainte, mais le jeune homme luttait toujours. Il ne voulait pas céder, surtout pas, mais il était à bout de force et ce fut s volonté qui céda. Sous un nouveau coup, il se laissa aller, reprenant cette apparence qui le dégoutait et prouvant à ses geôliers qu'il était bien comme eux… un géant des glaces, une créature à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges, un monstre… un monstre au corps bardé de marques tribales et Folsark frémit… Il avait dit vrai… Chaque marque sur le corps d'un jötun était un symbole et les siennes… Les siennes avaient été tracées par Laufey…

Folsark poussa un cri de rage pendant qu'il jeta la torche et Loki redressa un peu la tête en direction de la créature qui le surplombait. Est-ce que son heure était venue cette fois ?

OoooO

Thor était debout dans sa chambre, appuyé contre le mur. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Ses yeux fixaient les étoiles par sa fenêtre et tout une foule de sentiments étaient en train de remonter en lui, des sentiments qui s'accompagnaient de souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier… des disputes, des affrontements, des combats mais aussi des sourires, des rires, des moments de complicité, des élans de tendresse… tout ce qui faisait de Loki son frère et qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter de sacrifier.

Son père lui avait dit que d'aller contre les Lois d'Yggdrasil s'était plongé tout leur peuple dans la guerre et la douleur, et il comprenait presque que le sacrifice d'une vie était préférable au sacrifice d'un millier, d'un million, mais pas la sienne… Il devait exister une manière de préserver les deux… Son cœur lui disait qu'il était toujours en vie, il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire. Son père ne comprendrait sans doute pas, mais sa décision était prise. De toute manière que risquait-il réellement à part perdre la vie… Une vie qu'il ne pourrait plus assumer s'il ne faisait rien de toute manière… Comment pouvait-on continuer à vivre en sachant qu'on avait laissé tuer son petit frère sans rien faire ?

D'un pas décidé, il fit donc demi-tour, se dirigea vers sa porte et tomba nez à nez avec Sif qui était sur le point de venir frapper à cette dernière. Les deux se dévisagèrent et la jeune déesse de la Guerre fronça les sourcils.

\- Thor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien qui ne t'intéresse.

\- Non, ne me dit pas que tu comptes partir pour Jotunheim ? C'est une décision de ton père et…

\- Il ne l'ait pas.

\- Pardon…

\- S'il était mon père, s'il était son père, il n'aurait pas sacrifié mon frère. Ce n'est pas mon père, c'est mon Roi et j'ai le droit d'être en désaccord avec ses décisions.

\- Thor… Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ?

\- Si j'y suis obligé, je le ferais.

\- Je t'en prie, dit Thor en posant une main sur sa joue. Je tiens à toi Sif, tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas que nous nous affrontions.

\- Alors redescend sur la terre ferme ! Regarde ce qui s'est passé ! Comment tu peux lui trouver des excuses ?

\- Parce que j'ai mes torts, comme ma mère, comme Odin.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Loki à découvert quelque chose qui l'a tellement bouleversé qu'il a perdu pied et je n'étais pas là pour le retenir.

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Sur Jotunheim… Un Géant lui a agrippé le bras, mais il n'a pas été brûlé, Sif.

\- De quoi ?

\- Loki est jötun. Il est le fils de Laufey abandonné à sa naissance, car trop chétif et malade, Odin l'a récupéré et l'a élevé comme mon frère, ce qu'il est…

\- Un jötun ? Cela explique un certain nombre de chose et…

\- Non ! Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! Loki est la personne la plus sensible que je connaisse, il a une âme et il a été bouleversé. Il a voulu tuer tous les jötnar avant de me faire revenir pour le tuer et en finir avec ces bêtes, mais il n'en ait pas une. Ne confond pas mon frère avec ces choses qui sont venues me l'arracher.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il n'est pas ton frère.

\- Bien sûr que si, ce n'est pas le sang qui fait de deux hommes des frères et je ne vais pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant.

OoooO

La chaîne, recouverte de givre, pendait depuis une structure de métal gelé. Quand il avait été acquis que Loki était bien un jötun, ses bourreaux avaient poussé des cris de rage et de frustration qui auraient pu à eux seuls faire mourir de peur une âme sensible.

Sans ménagement, il avait remit leur prisonnier sur ses pieds et le jeune homme avait apprécié de ne pas s'écrouler. Malgré les coups encaissés, sa clavicule brisée et les brûlures, il avait encore assez de force pour se mouvoir… peut-être qu'il pourrait même leur échapper, car peu à peu, même s'il comprenait leur colère, un sentiment de rébellion était en train de croître en lui. Loki ne voulait pas mourir… Pas comme ça, pas sous les coups de ces bêtes… des bêtes qui ne semblaient pas lui ressembler autant qu'il l'avait pensé au début. Il était des leurs sans l'être, c'était étrange cette impression de n'appartenir à rien, mais paradoxalement cela lui donnait envie de lutter et puis… il y avait un regard, un sourire, des bras qui lui manquaient…

\- Thor…

Le nom de son frère s'échappant de ses lèvres n'étaient pas plus fort qu'un murmure, mais bien assez pour que Folsark l'entende et ricane.

\- N'implore pas les Ases, s'ils t'ont renvoyé ici avec aussi peu de résistance, c'est juste qu'ils cherchaient un moyen pour se débarrasser de toi !

Loki frissonna et redressa la tête. Non… Les tremblements et la terreur de Thor n'étaient pas feints… Il était terrifié, parce qu'il l'aimait comme on aime un frère, parce qu'il était son frère, mais ça, ce n'était pas la peine de tenter de l'expliquer à ces monstres, ils étaient bien incapables de comprendre. En revanche, la lanière d'un fouet claqua dans l'air et s'abattit sur le dos de Loki. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise, pendant que les Jötnar le cramponnaient.

Ils le tirèrent vers la chaîne, lui tordirent les bras et parvinrent à l'accrocher à cette dernière par ses menottes… des menottes qui bloquaient toujours la majeure partie de ses pouvoirs, ne lui laissant que le pouvoir de ressentir ce qu'ils ressentaient et ce n'était pas réellement quelque chose dont il avait envie.

Une fois que son corps fut suspendu à la chaîne, ils tirèrent sur cette dernière pour le hisser, faisant perdre à ses pieds le contact avec le sol. Loki gémit et haleta de douleur quand la tension dans ses épaules se fit violente, mais il savait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait subir maintenant.

Il perçut le claquement du fouet sur le sol, juste à côté de lui. Un claquement qui le fit violemment sursauter. Les Jötnar ricanèrent puis Folsark se tourna vers celui qui le maniait.

\- Ne l'épargne pas.

Le géant de Glaces ricana et fit abattre sa lanière de cuir et de glace sur le dos de leur captif. Loki se tendit et hurla de douleur quand le fouet laboura ses chairs, la glace l'entaillant encore plus profondément. Son cri sembla les encourager et Loki se mit à serrer les dents. Non, il ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de continuer à crier, même si la douleur était atroce, même si en moins de dix coups son dos ressembla à un désordre sanglant, il se concentra pour ne plus crier, se contentant d'encaisser en tressautant, espérant que le choc survienne vite pour que sa mort soit rapide. Il n'y eut donc que le claquement de la lanière sur le corps de la victime pour troubler le silence. Des claquements réguliers, violents, mais qui finirent par être interrompus par Folsark.

\- Suffit !

Les coups de fouet cessèrent et Loki s'autorisa enfin à entrouvrir les lèvres pour reprendre un peu d'air. Il haleta et laissa échapper une plainte de douleur qu'il ne put contrôler pendant que son corps supplicié se mit à trembler. Les Jötnar ricanèrent, visiblement amusés de le voir souffrir et le jeune dieu ne put s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ces monstres. Loki ne torturait pas ses ennemis et la mort d'un autre n'avait jamais rien eu d'amusant à ses yeux.

Ses tremblements se firent plus forts, lui prouvant qu'il tombait lentement en état de choc et il y avait de quoi… son dos était cruellement, profondément marqué par les coups et il sentait son sang goutter le long de ses chairs. Il avait la désagréable impression de sentir chaque goutte tomber sur le sol, agrandissant la flaque qui grossissait à ses pieds. La perte de sang et la douleur lui donnaient la nausée ce qui finissait de l'affaiblir.

Loki tenta de tirer un peu sur ses entraves et se ravisa assez vite quand une vague de douleur remonta de son bras droit à la clavicule cassée. Une nouvelle plainte lui échappa pendant qu'il sentit tous les muscles de son bras se contracter. Cette douleur là fut presque plus terrible que les coups de fouets, tellement il eut l'impression que son bras allait être arraché de son corps. Il tenta même de poser les pieds sur le sol dans une position qui aurait pu lui éviter de faire reposer tout son poids sur ses épaules, mais les Jotnar avaient bien calculé pour qu'il ne puisse que l'effleurer.

Folsark se rapprocha de lui, se baissant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, un sourire sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors mon frère, tu commences à apercevoir le poids de tes erreurs ? Tu penses déjà à mourir ?

Loki redressa la tête et braqua les yeux dans le regard incandescent du Géant des Glaces qui lui faisait face. Il détestait l'entendre l'appeler « frère », il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait ce droit et ce n'était pas lui… Bien évidement, il ne s'amuserait pas à le dire avec autant d'amusement sadique si Loki n'avait pas cédé en premier et il comprit à quel point un sarcasme pouvait faire mal. Cependant, c'était aussi la dernière arme qui lui restait et il redressa la tête, soutenant son regard et le défiant avec une force qui frappa le Jötun.

\- Peur ? Je me demandais quand nous allions commencer les choses sérieuses, petit frère…

OooO

Heimdall avait repris son poste, comme si rien ne devait changer malgré le pont brisé et la Chambre du Bifrost ravagée. Il surveillait au loin, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité de la Galaxie. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le surprendre. Aussi, il ne fut pas surprit lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans son dos et que Thor vint se porter à ses côtés vêtus de son armure et serrant Mjolnir dans la main.

Le prince se positionna à ses côtés, silencieux, et laissa passer quelques longues secondes avant de murmurer.

\- Tu peux voir Jotunheim ?

\- Oui, bien sûr…

\- Il est en vie n'est-ce pas ?

Sans se départir de son attitude impénétrable, Heimdall tourna la tête en direction de Thor. De sa réponse allait dépendre sa prochaine question, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

\- Pour le moment.

\- Bien, souffla Thor comprenant le sens caché de sa réponse.

\- Le Bifrost ne peut rien faire pour vous emmener là-bas, ajouta le Gardien avant que Thor ne reprenne la parole.

\- Mais si on en croit Loki, il existe des passages plus sombres, plus cachés, plus dangereux, mais qui relient les mondes entre eux. C'est par là que les Jötnar sont venus et c'est par là que je vais me rendre sur leur terre.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors où sont-ils ?

\- Votre père est au courant ?

\- Odin ne préside pas à ma destinée, répondit sèchement Thor, toujours incapable de prononcer le mot « père ».

Puis, il se tourna vers Heimdall et posa une main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Les deux hommes s'appréciaient. Thor connaissait aussi la loyauté de ce dernier envers sa famille… et Loki en faisait parti, non ? Odin n'avait pas pu lui cacher son retour avec cet enfant jötun et Heimdall ne l'avait jamais regardé comme un monstre, comme un prince aux humeurs changeantes, mais pas comme un monstre…

\- As-tu vu par où ils sont partis ?

\- Oui.

\- Me le diras-tu ?

Heimdall se tut et Thor lui pressa l'épaule un peu plus fermement.

\- Je t'en prie… Loki est mon frère. Je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser se faire torturer à mort. Aide-moi à le sauver.

\- Il est dangereux de se rendre là-bas seul.

\- Mais il est insupportable de rester ici à ne rien faire. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ce poids, tu me comprends ?

Le regard d'ambre de Heimdall se posa sur Thor et il hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait.

\- Je vais vous montrer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**COUCOU ! Bonne nouvelle ! Je vous annonce que la fic est finie ! Elle aura donc 11 chapitres et un épilogue !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Thor lança un coup d'œil en direction de l'étroit goulet qui traversait la roche. C'était sans doute de la folie de se jeter seul là-dedans sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, mais il n'en était plus à prendre en compte ce genre de considérations. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, sauver Loki.

Alors, il prit une inspiration et fit un pas en direction du passage, mais une voix le retint.

\- Attends !

Thor frémit. Il connaissait cette voix, mais il n'avait plus envie de parler. Toutefois, il pivota sur les talons et se retrouva face à Fandral. Derrière lui se tenaient Hogun et Volstagg.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

\- Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? Lui demanda Fandral.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Tout le monde semble s'en moquer, mais moi je ne peux pas, c'est mon frère ! Lui lança Thor en tremblant sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Et tu comptes y aller seul ? Demanda Volstagg.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer, renchérit Hogun.

\- Quelle importance. Je suis déjà mort, dit Thor en leur tournant le dos.

La discussion était close. Il refusait de perdre plus de temps, mais une autre voix l'interpela.

\- Sauf que nous aussi nous ne sommes pas prêts à te laisser te faire tuer sans rien faire.

Thor se tourna de nouveau, découvrant Sif qui venait à son tour de les rejoindre.

\- Ne perds pas ton temps, ma décision est prise.

\- Je sais, dit la jeune femme en se rapprochant pour se planter devant lui, la mienne aussi.

Thor frissonna, la regardant droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot pendant de longues secondes puis, il redressa la tête et observa ses amis.

\- Vous êtes venus pour m'arrêter ?

\- Nous sommes venus t'aider, le détrompa Sif.

Le jeune homme tressaillit et posa un regard abasourdi sur la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée Thor… Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'il se fait torturer… Nous non plus… On lui doit tous au moins une fois la vie, murmura Sif.

\- Jötun ou Ase, il est l'un des nôtres, ajouta Fandral. C'est nous qui l'avons oublié.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas vous demander ça, souffla Thor ému par le soutien de ses amis.

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que tu n'as pas à le faire, répondit Hogun.

\- Et que nous sommes en train de perdre du temps, ajouta Volstagg. Dépêchons. Il est solide, mais ses bourreaux sont des monstres.

OooO

Des monstres… C'était très exactement que Loki était lui aussi en train de penser. La cruauté des Jötnar semblait ne pas avoir de limites… Leur goût pour la torture non plus. Loki se sentait épuisé, totalement à bout de forces. La douleur était telle qu'il ne sentait même plus les coups de fouets sur sa peau. Par contre, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, conséquence directe des coups qu'il était en train d'encaisser depuis… Loki tenta de fouiller dans son esprit embrumé, mais il était bien incapable de se rappeler depuis combien de temps il était entre leurs mains… ça lui paraissait long, mais la souffrance rallongeait le temps, il le savait un peu trop bien…

En plus sa vision perdait de plus en plus en netteté. Cela ne serait pas long avant qu'il perde connaissance pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Au moins tout serait fini… Ce n'était pas plus mal…

Perdu dans ses pensées, noyé dans un océan de douleur, Loki ne perçut pas tout de suite que le sol était de nouveau palpable sous ses pieds. Le sol ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de le détacher ? Cela lui prit quelques secondes, mais il comprit que c'était effectivement le cas et il tenta de se concentrer pour suivre de nouveau les conversations de ses bourreaux.

Dans un premier temps, il perçut seulement des ricanements, des rires et cela lui donna la nausée. Est-ce que son agonie était vraiment aussi amusante que cela ? Quand il fut délivré de la chaîne, il s'écroula à genoux, laissant échapper un gémissement, mais appréciant de ne pas s'effondrer totalement à leurs pieds. Il lui restait encore un peu de force pour les braver et cela fit naître un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

Il y eut d'autres grognements et des Jötnar se penchèrent dans son dos. Il sentit leurs mains sur ses bras, sur sa peau semblable à la leur et ils firent sauter ses menottes. Ça, c'était mauvais signe. Il leur paraissait si faible que même sa magie ne représentait plus de danger. Loki préféra ne pas le détourner de cette idée. Il était presque inconscient, à demi-mort, mais même dans cet état, contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, il était prêt à se battre… Loki ne connaissait pas la reddition…

Il haleta et déplia ses bras, posant sa main gauche sur le sol pour se donner un point d'ancrage et ne pas s'écrouler. Son bras droit lui faisait atrocement mal, mais il serra les dents et utilisa sa magie pour s'envoyer des décharges apaisantes. Ce n'était pas si mal.

Devant lui, Folsark l'observa et se rapprocha pour le toiser. Ce misérable dieu qui avait voulu les éliminer, il devait bien admettre qu'il se délectait de sa souffrance et de sa longue agonie… En plus, il était résistant, ce qui rendait la chose bien plus intéressante que prévu. Beaucoup serait déjà mort, mais lui non, et il était conscient en plus… C'était étrange… Son père, leur père, l'avait rejeté pour sa faiblesse, mais il ne semblait pas aussi faible… C'était juste une erreur de la nature et il allait la rectifier de manière définitive.

Loki, toujours bien calé dans une position à peu prés stable, se concentrait sur sa respiration. Elle devenait moins laborieuse, plus facile et une nouvelle énergie remontait doucement en lui. S'il devait se sortir de cet enfer, c'était maintenant qu'il devait agir. Délicatement, il écarta les doigts de sa main posée sur le sol et prit une longue inspiration. Une onde verdâtre remonta le long de son bras et les Jötnar sursautèrent.

\- Attention ! Hurla Folsark, mais il était trop tard.

Rassemblant les forces qui lui restaient, Loki fit exploser sa magie. Une violente vague déferla sur ses ennemis et les projeta au sol, pendant qu'il poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser. Fuir serait difficile, mais il refusait de ne rien faire, au moins une dernière fois.

Son attaque avait balayé plusieurs Jötnar, brisant la nuque de deux d'entre eux et Loki en tira une certaine satisfaction morbide. Il ne serait pas qu'une victime entre leurs mains. Sauf que les Jötnar se reprirent et qu'il écouta son frère de sang se mettre à hurler.

\- Ne le laissez pas nous échapper !

Loki finit de se redresser. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir leur tenir tête. Il était si faible, si épuisé… mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir se battre. Il tendit donc le bras gauche à l'horizontal, faisant naître plusieurs lances de glace qu'il projeta sur ses ennemis. Les deux Jötnar les plus proches les prirent en pleine tête et s'écroulèrent à la renverse, morts. Folsark laissa échapper un cri de rage.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit !

Loki esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je n'ai plus ni monde, ni attaches, pourquoi donc devrais-je me plier aux Lois d'Yggdrasil ?

Sur ce, il lança une autre attaque et atteignit mortellement l'un des Jötnar qui tenta de se jeter sur lui. Un deuxième tenta sa chance, mais s'écroula sur le sol pendant que l'image de Loki disparaissait. Ce n'était que le reflet de l'une de ses illusions et Folsark tourna la tête sur la droite.

\- Il est là !

Aussitôt, les Géants des Glaces se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Loki tenta de plonger sur la gauche, mais il avait présumé de ses forces et une violente douleur remonta le long de son échine, lui arrachant un cri et brouillant sa vision. Son pied glissa et il chuta lourdement, dévala brutalement la pente devant lui. Son dos supplicié heurta avec brutalité les rochers recouverts de glace et la douleur revint avec une brutalité qu'il n'avait pas anticipée.

Quand il s'immobilisa, il ne put retenir une longue plainte de souffrance. Son cœur battait vite, sa respiration était difficile, sa vue était floue, mais un violent sentiment de danger le poussa à tenter de se redresser le plus rapidement possible. Ils étaient là. Ils le traquaient et ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux ! Loki poussa donc sur ses jambes, tentant d'ignorer les hurlements de douleurs qu'il ne put retenir et les protestations de son corps au bord de la rupture, mais même dans le brouillard qui était en train de le submerger, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Les Jötnar étaient déjà sur lui ! Il perçut vaguement un mouvement et encaissa un violent coup à la hanche qui le propulsa contre le mur de glace derrière lui. Loki ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand son dos lacéré par le fouet heurta la roche. Le souffle coupé par l'impact, il s'écroula à genoux, mais eut au moins la satisfaction de retrouver une vision nette. Une douleur aigüe pouvait avoir des vertus surprenantes. Sauf que pour le coup, il aurait presque autant préféré rester dans le brouillard que de découvrir la haine et la fureur des Jötnar qui fonçaient droit sur lui.

Dans un dernier sursaut, il tenta de se redresser, mais ils étaient déjà sur lui. Une main se referma autour de sa gorge et, dans un réflexe, Loki l'agrippa pour le faire lâcher. Folsark se pencha sur lui en frémissant de rage.

\- Je pourrais te briser la nuque.

\- Ne… te gêne pas, souffla Loki, préférant encore une mort rapide.

\- Oh non… Certainement pas, cela te ferait bien trop plaisir, répliqua le jötun en le jetant violemment au sol.

Loki glapit et Folsark le surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

\- En revanche, je vais te montrer que tu ne peux pas nous échapper !

Le jeune dieu comprit la menace et tenta de reculer, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. D'un geste sec, le nouveau Roi des Jötnar frappa sa jambe gauche. Loki perçut le craquement de ses os avant que la douleur ne se diffuse dans son corps, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Instinctivement, il se recroquevilla sur lui, tentant d'agripper sa jambe brisée pendant que le sourire de son bourreau se fit plus grand. Ce dernier se tourna vers les autres Jötnar et leur lança avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Assez joué… Crucifiez-moi cette créature… que son agonie soit longue…

Devant l'atrocité de son ordre, Loki tenta bien de se relever, mais la douleur était telle qu'il retomba lourdement sur le sol, ne parvenant pas à se défendre quand des mains monstrueuses l'agrippèrent sauvagement.

\- Non… Souffla-t-il sur un ton désespéré qui ne les ému pas.

Comme émouvoir des monstres sans sentiments… Comment pouvait-il être de la même race que ces choses ?

Les Jötnar l'entraînèrent avec brutalité en direction d'une croix de glace. Loki comprit que ce n'était pas une erreur, qu'ils avaient préparé ce supplice depuis le début et tenta de se débattre, mais ses dernières forces étaient en train de le quitter, ne lui laissant que lassitude et douleur inhumaine.

Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine quand il sentit le froid de la glace sous son dos. Il s'arqua, lutta quand ils lui agrippèrent les bras, tenta de faire appel une dernière fois à sa magie, mais il était bien trop épuisé pour ça. Sous les encouragements de leurs camarades, ces bourreaux le forcèrent à céder. Ses bras prirent la position demandée et la douleur le fut hurler lorsqu'ils enfoncèrent des pieux de glace dans la paume de sa main… Des cris qui furent les derniers… Épuisé, à bout de forces, Loki sentit à peine la croix de glace se lever et bascula dans l'ombre… Il était temps que tout s'arrête, temps de céder et sa dernière pensée fut pour Thor… une dernière pensée en forme d'excuses et d'amour éternel

\- _Je t'aimais mon frère, ne m'oublie pas… _

Puis, il n'eut plus conscience de rien…


	11. Chapter 11

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**COUCOU ! Bonne nouvelle ! Je vous annonce que la fic est finie ! Elle aura donc 11 chapitres et un épilogue !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

Thor, le cachait, mais il était ému que ses amis aient décidés de le suivre. Surtout qu'il savait que pour eux, Loki n'était pas innocent, mais ils comprenaient l'affection qui unissait les deux frères, cette affection qui n'avait pas était altéré par la découverte des véritables origines de Loki. De toute manière comment une simple histoire de sang pouvait détruire 1500 ans de complicité et de dispute ? Ils l'avaient bien compris, alors ils étaient là, à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à s'embarquer à sa suite sans savoir s'ils rentreraient en vie de cette opération de sauvetage.

Les Jötnar étaient brutaux, de vraies brutes sanguinaires et tous savaient qu'ils ne s'en seraient peut-être pas sortis en vie la première fois si Odin n'était pas intervenu pour les ramener.

Alors, ils avaient choisi de progresser dans un silence le plus total, jouant sur la furtivité et l'esprit de surprise plus que sur l'attaque en force comme lors de la première attaque de Thor.

Traverser le passage étroit et glacial avait été étrange. Ils avaient l'impression de s'enfoncer directement dans les méandres de Helheim tellement il y faisait sombre, mais en arrivant à Jotunheim, tous comprirent que leur impression n'était pas si fausse.

Jotunheim était une terre dévastée et tous se regardèrent. Subitement, la colère des Jötnar et leur soif de vengeance leur paraissaient presque justifiées, mais des cris, des exclamations et des rires les tirèrent de leur stupeur.

Tous se regardèrent et Thor ne put retenir un violent frisson. Loki… Ces cris n'étaient pas bons pour Loki et il activa le pas pour se hâter en direction des voix, oubliant presque qu'il avait décidé d'être prudent.

Aussitôt, ses amis se lancèrent à sa suite et Sif se porta à sa hauteur pour tenter de le faire ralentir. Si ces créatures étaient attroupées autour de Loki, le voir débouler à toute vitesse pouvait leur laisser le temps de le massacrer avant qu'ils ne puissent le sauver.

Elle agrippa donc son bras pour le faire ralentir et Thor comprit ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre. Il ralentit et se plaqua contre les rochers lorsque les voix devinrent plus fortes. Le Trio Palatin se dissimula derrière d'autres blocs de glaces sur leur gauche et, ensembles, ils se hissèrent pour avoir une vision de la scène qui se jouait en contrebas.

Seulement, un seul coup d'œil les figea, car ce qu'ils découvrirent était au-delà du supportable. Les Jotnar étaient assemblés en contrebas, devant une grande grotte. Ils riaient et semblaient célébrer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui noua une boule dans l'estomac de chacun, car, devant la grotte était dressée une grande croix de glace, une croix de glace sur laquelle était crucifiée une silhouette plus fine que Thor reconnut en une fraction de seconde, malgré son apparence jötun : Loki !

L'aîné des fils d'Odin dut lutter contre son envie d'hurler et contre un spasme nauséeux tellement cette vision était atroce… Son jeune frère avait été délesté de sa chemise, sa peau était bleue, marbrés de coups visibles, témoin du calvaire qu'il avait subi ces dernières heures. Un calvaire qui accentua sa nausée, mais le pire était de le découvrir dans cette position, crucifié par ces monstres, inconscient, inerte et couvert de sang. Son cœur accéléra et une violente rage fut à deux doigts de le submerger.

A ses côtés, Sif pressa son bras pour le soutenir et Fandral souffla dans un murmure choqué.

\- Ces créatures sont des monstres…

\- Ils ne sont pas si nombreux, répliqua Volstagg. Nous allons leur faire payer cette ignominie !

\- Oh oui, affirma Hogun en serrant plus fort sa masse d'arme. Une telle barbarie ne mérite aucune pitié et elle ne peut être justifiée par aucune Loi d'Yggdrasil.

Thor tourna la tête en direction de ses amis et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Oh oui ! Il allait les faire payer. Surtout que Loki lui paraissait trop inerte et son frère se sentait bouleversé par ce constat. Il ne pouvait pas arriver trop tard, c'était impossible.

A ses côtés, Sif empoigna sa lance et la déplia d'un geste sec.

\- En temps normal, j'opterai pour une approche furtive, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Balance les éclairs, dit-il à Thor. Que l'Enfer se déchaîne au-dessus de leur tête !

Thor lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué tout en luttant contre ses haut-le-cœur. Devant autant de cruauté, il était à deux doigts de trembler, mais la force du soutien de ses amis, lui donna envie de croire qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé se faire tuer, l'abandonnant une fois de trop et il hocha la tête. Ses créatures avaient agi avec une telle barbarie qu'il ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié. Il laissa donc la colère l'envahir. De petites étincelles se mirent à crépiter et à courir le long de ses mains et de ses bras avant de se diffuser sur le reste de son corps.

Thor ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration et bondit en avant en poussant un cri de rage. Le bruit d'un coup de tonnerre tonitruant accompagna sa charge et les Jötnar se retournèrent vivement, se désintéressant subitement de leur victime à l'agonie. Ils ne perçurent que des éclairs et la foudre frappa plusieurs d'entre eux.

Avec leur corps de glace, ils absorbèrent la force de l'éclair assez pour qu'elle ne les tue pas, mais ils chancelèrent comme à demi-assommé pendant que Thor atterrissait lestement au milieu d'eux.

Une fois la surprise et la terreur passées, Folsark se redressa et tourna la tête en direction de Thor.

\- Tiens donc le rejeton d'Odin. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je viens chercher mon frère, dit-il en posant les yeux sur le corps supplicié de Loki.

De prêt son état était encore plus pitoyable et il y avait l'odeur du sang, reflet de ses souffrances. Cependant, paradoxalement, Thor se sentit aussi légèrement rassuré. Sa poitrine se soulevait encore, faiblement, mais il respirait. Il était encore vivant.

\- Ton frère ! Tu n'as pas de frère ici, fils d'Odin… mais moi si ! Et je l'ai puni pour sa traîtrise.

Thor encaissa la nouvelle comme un choc. Il chancela, devant lutter intérieurement contre l'horreur de ces mots, mais surtout ils étaient faux.

\- Loki restera à jamais mon frère !

\- Ton père a tranché !

\- Mon Roi ne m'imposera pas des décisions que je refuse, répliqua Thor en laissant la foudre se déchaîner.

De grands éclairs frappèrent le sol autour de lui, projetant en l'air plusieurs Jötnar et donnant le signal à ses amis, il était temps de se battre.

Aussitôt, le Trio Palatin et Sif chargèrent à leur tour en hurlant pendant que Folsark exhorta ses guerriers au combat. Le choc entre les deux groupes de combattants, fut d'une rare violence. Les Jötnar étaient encore nombreux, mais la rage de Thor était telle qu'il ne fit montre d'aucune pitié, oubliant presque tout ce qu'il avait apprit de son séjour sur Midgard, devenant plus terrifiant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ces monstres avaient été d'une barbarie à nulle autre égale. Ils avaient été si violents avec lui que Loki n'avait plus eu la force de leur résister. De leurs discussions, Thor savait combien son apparence jötun le répugnait et pourtant, il ne la cachait pas, sans doute trop faible pour utiliser sa magie, trop faible pour se défendre ou avoir envie de lutter ! Comment avait-il pu accepter son sacrifice et la décision d'Odin ?

Tous ces sentiments se déchaînèrent en lui et il se lança dans l'affrontement avec une sauvagerie dont il ne se croyait plus capable. Il tournoya sur lui-même, porté par la force de Mjolnir et fracassa le crâne de deux Jötnar trop impulsifs. Folsark comprit que la rage de l'asgardien était dangereuse et tenta de se replier, mais Thor n'était pas décidé à le laisser partir, et il s'élança à sa poursuite.

Dans le dos de leur ami, le Trio Palatin passa lui aussi à l'attaque. Avec un grand cri de rage, Volstagg chargea dans le tas. Il n'était pas de ceux qui élabore des stratégies, alors il se contenta de foncer droit devant lui, fauchant de sa hache tous les ennemis qui tentèrent de se dresser contre lui. Ces monstres étaient des animaux et il allait leur faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas traiter un être vivant de la sorte.

Plus silencieux, mais tout aussi efficace, Hogun s'élança dans le combat avec tout autant de rage. Il y avait des choses que le Vane ne supportait pas et la torture en faisait parti. Oh, il n'était pas forcément du côté de Loki, mais il ne méritait pas cela, toute cette haine, toute cette souffrance. Lui pour qui les racines et l'appartenance avaient une place importantes, il voulait bien comprendre la douleur que pouvait représenter la découverte d'un tel mensonge, surtout quand les autres membres de votre race étaient aussi éloignés de soi ! D'un mouvement de sa masse d'armes, il faucha deux Jötnar tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ses compagnons.

Sif tournoyait avec une légèreté et une rapidité qui la rendait redoutable pour ses adversaires. Les Jötnar étaient plus lourds, plus malhabiles et, de sa lance, elle transperça le crâne de l'un d'eux avant de se catapulter à l'arrière en empalant en pleine poitrine un nouvel assaillant. Il bascula à l'arrière et elle se retrouva debout sur sa poitrine. D'un geste sec, elle fit vriller sa lance dans son cœur pour être sûr de l'achever et redressa la tête. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps supplicié de Loki. Ils n'étaient plus amis depuis longtemps, mais elle ne supportait pas cette vision, il ne méritait pas ça. Ils devaient se dépêcher de les écarter pour le descendre de là ! Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps !

Cette constatation frappa aussi Fandral. De tous les amis de Thor, le bretteur était sans doute celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Ils avaient été amis, profondément amis et puis… la vie étant ce qu'elle était, cette amitié profonde s'était brisée. Fandral le regrettait par moment, mais c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui l'avait rejeté, comment il pouvait amorcer le premier pas vers lui dans ces conditions ? Il ne se pensait pas capable de le faire. Pourtant là, dés qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, il le regrettait. Il agonisait… torturé presque à mort et il n'entendrait peut-être jamais à quel point il était désolé de cette situation… et cette douleur lui donnait une rage meurtrière redoutable, parce qu'il n'oubliait pas qu'il l'avait sauvé la première fois… C'était bien sa magie qui avait permis à ses amis de l'arracher aux Jötnar avant qu'ils ne l'achèvent et même pour cela il ne l'avait pas remercié… Quelle idiotie ! Un frisson de rage finit de monter en lui et Fandral escalada avec légèreté un rocher aux aspérités coupantes avant de se projeter en avant dans le vide. La lame de son épée s'enfonça dans la nuque d'un Géant des Glaces qui s'écroula lourdement en avant. Le bretteur le suivit dans sa chute et effectua une roulade avant pour se réceptionner, puis il se redressa à moitié et d'un geste, il sectionna les tendons des talons d'un adversaire qui lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier chancela et s'abattit à ses pieds. D'un mouvement brutal, il lui trancha la gorge pour l'achever, ne faisant pas attention au sang qui l'aspergea.

Plus loin, Thor pourchassait toujours Folsark qui faisait preuve d'une lâcheté qui le rendait encore plus furieux. Comment ce pseudo nouveau Roi de Jotunheim pouvait agir de la sorte ? L'Asgardien fit tournoyer Mjolnir plus vite et le rattrapa. Il le percuta dans le dos et les deux adversaires roulèrent au sol. Le Jötun grogna et se redressa pour enfin lui faire face.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire Asgardien, c'est la guerre que tu vas faire reprendre.

\- Alors, elle reprendra et je te vaincrais toi et tous tes guerriers.

\- Comment peux-tu préférer la guerre à la mort d'un seul ?

\- Parce qu'il est mon frère, mais ça, tu ne peux pas le comprendre.

\- En effet, tous ces sentiments seront ta perte !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur Thor en empoignant une stalagmite de glace qu'il brisa pour en faire une lance, mais le prince d'Asgard ne se fit pas avoir. D'un geste sec, il brisa la lame de glace et bondit en avant, abattant son marteau sur le crâne de son ennemi. Le craquement des os de sa boîte crânienne fut atroce. Folsark tituba, les yeux grands ouverts et s'abattit lourdement sur le sol, mort… Thor reprit lestement pied sur le sol et se tourna vers l'arrière, là où combattaient ses amis. Il était inquiet et il y avait de quoi.

Malgré toute la rage des combattants d'Asgard, les Jötnar étaient encore nombreux et ils ne tardèrent pas à les encercler. Sif lança un coup d'œil à Fandral et son regard lui fit comprendre que lui aussi commençait à entrevoir un sort funeste. Même Volstagg se mit à grogner.

\- Mais il en sort de partout !

Il se mit dos à dos avec Hogun pendant que Sif et Fandral firent de même, observant les Jötnar en train de les encercler. La situation était réellement mal engagée, mais subitement, une dépouille atterrit à leur pied… et pas n'importe laquelle… C'était la dépouille de Folsark et Thor prit pied sur le sol à côté du corps, adressant un regard rempli de colère aux Jötnar tout en laissant les éclairs courir sur sa peau.

\- Alors ? Qui est le chef maintenant ? Qu'il se montre !

Devant le corps du second fils de Laufey, les Jötnar frémirent et se regardèrent pendant que Thor hurla de nouveau.

\- Allez ! Je vous attends !

Sa rage fut marquée par des éclairs plus impressionnants. Les Géants de Glace se regardèrent, se mirent à murmurer, puis, contre toute attente, se mirent à fuir. En quelques secondes, ils disparurent tous et un étrange silence revint sur la lande gelée. Thor haletant, se retourna en direction de ses amis. Voilà le répit dont ils avaient besoin.

En comprenant que le danger était écarté. Le Trio Palatin courut en direction de la croix de glace. Il fallait descendre Loki de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! D'un violent coup de hache, qu'il accompagna d'un cri, Volstagg trancha net le pilier de glace que Fandral et Hogun retinrent pour que la chute ne soit pas brutale. Doucement, ils le déposèrent au sol et s'attelèrent chacun à retirer un clou de glace des mains de Loki. De prêt, ils virent les coups, les traces de fouet et frémirent tout autant pour ça que pour la vision de son apparence jötun… C'était étrange et effrayant de le voir sous sa vraie nature, mais cela ne changeait pas qui il était et il avait besoin de leur aire. Il était leur ami, non ?… Rapidement, ils retirèrent les clous et se redressèrent, laissant la place à Thor qui se jeta à genoux à côté du corps de son jeune frère.

\- Loki !

Jamais il n'avait mit autant de désespoir dans un simple nom. Pourtant, c'était le cas… Il était si faible… Se moquant totalement de la morsure du gel sur sa peau, Thor posa sa main sur la poitrine de son frère pour en sentir le mouvement. Il respirait faiblement et les battements trop rapides et irréguliers de son cœur prouvaient qu'il était en souffrance. Le gel attaqua ses doigts, lui provoquant une douloureuse sensation de brûlure qu'il n'écouta pas. Avec prudence, il glissa ses mains sous son dos pour le ramener dans ses bras, luttant contre sa nausée à la vision de ses chairs profondément marquées par les coups de fouet.

\- Loki ?

Il fit glisser un doigt sur sa joue, espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il était là, mais son frère resta dramatiquement inerte. Les brûlures sur ses doigts étaient de plus en plus douloureuses, mais il refusait de le déposer sur le sol gelé. Fandral le comprit et dégrafa sa cape qu'il lui tendit. Thor leva les yeux vers son ami et lui prit des mains en le remerciant. Il déposa doucement Loki sur le sol et l'emmitoufla dans la cape avant de le reprendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fermement contre lui.

\- Loki… C'est fini petit frère, c'est fini, je suis là…

Avec tendresse sa main caressa ses cheveux. Il était si faible… à peine en vie et ses larmes jaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

\- Loki… Je suis désolé petit frère, on va rentrer à la maison tiens bon…

Ses mots étaient remplis de douceur, d'affection et un long frémissement agita le corps blessé de son frère. Thor se tendit, automatiquement inquiet, mais contre toute attente, il le vit battre des paupières. Le cœur de Thor s'accéléra. Il était en train de reprendre conscience. Alors, il accompagna ses efforts par une douce caresse le long de sa joue.

\- Hey Loki. C'est ça, c'est moi petit frère… Je suis là.

Loki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis son regard rouge épuisé se fixa sur le visage penché au-dessus de lui. Il se rappelait des Jötnar, de la souffrance, des pensées qu'il avait eues pour lui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir là, sur cette terre gelée, le tenant dans ses bras.

\- Thor ?

Malgré ses larmes, ce dernier se força à lui sourire.

\- Oui… C'est moi petit frère. Je suis venu te chercher.

\- Il… Il ne fallait pas… Pour…quoi ?

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te haïr… et je ne te hais pas, bien au contraire… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement…

A la réponse de son frère, Loki sourit… Il ne le haïssait pas… Il était toujours son frère et c'était précieux… tellement précieux… Il aurait eu tellement de choses à lui dire, mais il était si épuisé. Alors, il rassembla ses forces et parvint à lever une main… une main qu'il fit glisser dans la chevelure blonde de son frère. Il lui aurait bien caressé la joue, mais sous cette apparence cela l'aurait brûlé alors lisser ses cheveux, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il comptait pour lui, c'était un bon compromis. Thor le laissa faire, continuant à lui effleurer la joue en lui souriant, heureux de le voir conscient.

Aucun de leurs amis n'osa bouger par peur de briser ce moment suspendu, même si contrairement à Thor, ils commençaient à se demander si l'issue serait vraiment heureuse. Sif se mit à trembler, luttant maladroitement contre ses larmes. La jeune femme bouleversée était à deux doigts de s'effondrer et Fandral le comprit. Doucement, il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et la soutenir. Elle lui répondit en lui pressant avec force, lui prouvant qu'elle appréciait le geste.

Dans les bras de Thor, Loki frissonna et lissa une dernière fois les cheveux de son frère avant que le geste ne devienne trop dur. Il laissa retomber son bras, le long de son corps et murmura dans un souffle avant de se mettre à trembler.

\- Pardon grand frère… Je t'aime tu sais… C'est… C'est moi que je voulais détruire…

Thor frémit à son tour et lutta contre ses larmes.

\- Je sais petit frère… Je sais… Je t'aime moi aussi… Tiens bon, je vais te ramener à Asgard. Tout ira bien. Tiens bon. Reste avec moi…

Loki esquissa un léger sourire et se crispa de douleur. Rester avec lui… Il le voudrait bien, mais il se sentait tellement faible… Doucement, il laissa basculer sa tête contre son torse et frissonna en laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il était trop épuisé pour continuer à lutter.

Thor le sentit se blottir contre lui, le sentit frémir et comprit qu'il était arrivé au bout de ses forces. Une violente terreur lui broya la poitrine.

\- Non Loki ! Reste avec moi ! Loki ! Non !

Mais son corps finit de s'affaisser et Thor poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Non ! Loki !

Sous la violence de son désespoir, le sol se fissura, frappé par des éclairs d'une force impressionnante.


	12. Epilogue

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Le sauver d'une chute dans le vide spatial n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour ne pas le perdre. [Challenge d'Octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Fin Alternative]**

**Défi proposé par Emilie Kalin : "**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin." Alors, ça tombe bien, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais j'avais pas de bonne raison pour me mettre à l'écrire. ben voilà, c'est parti !

**COUCOU ! Bonne nouvelle ! Je vous annonce que la fic est finie ! Elle aura donc 11 chapitres et un épilogue !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LE JUGEMENT DES JÖTNAR**_

_**Epilogue**_

Le retour jusqu'à Asgard avait été silencieux et douloureux. En sentant Loki s'affaisser dans ses bras, Thor avait été terrifié, mais son petit frère était un survivant, quelqu'un de bien plus solide qu'on pouvait le penser et il luttait encore… Même inconscient, même à demi-mort, il luttait.

Alors il avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps et ses amis lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il irait plus vite en s'envolant avec Mjolnir, ce qu'il avait fait dans la seconde. Il se sentait ingrat de les laisser en arrière, eux qui avaient risqués leurs vies pour les aider, mais les Jötnar étaient loin pour le moment et Loki ne pouvait pas attendre.

Thor était donc rentré le plus vite possible à Asgard et s'était précipité aux Chambres de Guérison où l'avait rejoint sa mère. Frigga fut tout aussi bouleversée que lui en découvrant l'état de cet enfant qu'elle aimait tendrement et son amour pour lui suffit à faire comprendre à son époux que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter la décision de Thor. Alors Odin les avait laissés, s'éclipsant pour réunir ses conseillers, bien conscient que ce sauvetage aurait des répercussions sur l'avenir des Neuf Royaumes.

De leur côte, Sif et le Trio Palatin étaient rentrés une heure plus tard et avait immédiatement rejoint Thor aux Chambre de Guérison. En arrivant, ils avaient trouvé leur ami en train de tourner comme un lion en cage dans le couloir et Sif s'était dirigée droit sur lui. Du bout des doigts, elle avait effleuré son bras, mais ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il s'effondre totalement dans ses bras. La jeune femme l'avait réceptionné de justesse, le berçant avec tendresse pendant qu'il tremblait à cause de la violence de ses larmes.

\- Je vais le perdre. Il va mourir…

\- Non, ne dis pas ça… Il lutte ne dis pas ça… Tu sais qu'il est fort…

Fort… un mot auquel tentait de se raccrocher Thor depuis vingt-quatre jours maintenant… Vingt-quatre jours qu'il venait de passer assis à côté du lit de son jeune frère toujours inconscient. Ses blessures avaient été soignées, chacune de ses plaies avait été pansées et les guérisseurs avaient mit tout leur talent pour le soulager et ils avaient réussi. Ses blessures guérissaient bien. En fait, elles étaient presque intégralement guéries, mais Loki était toujours inconscient… pour une raison que Thor ne s'expliquait pas, il ne revenait pas… Il avait beau être là, lui tenir la main, lui parler, rien ne semblait pouvoir le ramener…

Alors Thor était terrifié. Dés les premiers jours, Loki avait reprit son aspect d'ase et Thor avait voulu voir dans ce signe, une preuve qu'il allait peut-être mieux… Du moins, il l'espérait, parce qu'il n'y avait eu aucun autre signe à part celui-là, cependant, il commençait à croire que ce n'était qu'un leurre…. Il se demanda même si ce n'était pas leur mère qui lui avait redonné cet aspect pour qu'il puisse lui tenir la main sans se brûler… parce qu'il lui avait fallu du temps et des soins pour que ses doigts soient guéris. Pendant un instant, il avait même cru qu'il pouvait en perdre deux, trop sévèrement brûlé, mais la médication d'Erdaa avait fait des miracles, une fois de plus…

Des miracles pour lui, mais pas pour son frère…

Loki était toujours plongé dans un coma profond. Un coma qui le rendait trop calme, trop inerte et duquel Thor avait peur qu'il ne ressorte jamais… vingt-quatre jours… c'était trop, bien trop et c'était tellement injuste… Pourquoi il n'entendait pas ses suppliques, ses prières ? Pourquoi il ne revenait pas vers lui ? Il n'avait donc pas compris à quel point Thor avait besoin de son petit frère ? Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine pendant qu'il s'écroula à moitié sur son lit en lui serrant un peu plus fort la main.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas. Reviens petit frère… Je te jure que tu as une famille, que tu as des gens qui t'aiment… Reviens… Je t'aime… Je t'en supplie… Ne reste pas dans les limbes, ce n'est pas ta place.

Thor manqua de s'écrouler, mais une main le retint, une main fine et douce qui le tira en arrière. Frigga s'agenouilla dans le dos de son fils, bouleversée de le voir aussi mal et le serra doucement contre elle, le gratifiant d'un câlin de réconfort qui leur fit du bien à tous les deux.

\- Père est rentré ? Demanda Thor du bout des lèvres.

\- Non, mais l'attaque des Jötnar dans le Nord a été violente, les clans ont encore besoin de sa présence.

\- Je sais que je devrais être avec lui, mais…

\- Mais tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, je sais et lui aussi le sait, ne t'en fais pas mon fils… Ton bras est légendaire, mais Asgard compte de bons guerriers, tous savent que ta place est ici.

Thor frissonna et Frigga lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. De toute manière dans l'état de détresse où il se trouvait elle refuserait qu'il aille se battre. Thor expira bruyamment et ferma les yeux, profitant de la tendresse de sa mère pendant quelque secondes avant de murmurer.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il sortira un jour du coma ? Que je finirais par le retrouver ?

Il y avait tellement de douleur, tellement de détresse que Frigga frémit avant de répondre avec franchise.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Mais pourquoi il ne revient pas ?

\- Peut-être que son esprit refuse qu'il se réveille à cause de tout ce qu'il a vécu. Les révélations, la souffrance, la torture… Il ne veut plus revivre ça, alors il reste bloqué entre deux mondes, refusant de céder, mais n'acceptant pas non plus de revenir parmi les vivants.

\- Mais je l'aime, je n'arrête pas de lui dire. Il devrait le savoir ! Il devrait savoir que je le protégerai ! Je l'aime !

\- Je sais… mais parfois malheureusement, l'amour n'est pas suffisant…

* * *

**_Et Voilà ! Ainsi prends fin cette histoire, oui je sais... la fin est ce qu'elle est. En tous cas, un grand merci à tous pour votre patience. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire un break aussi long dans une fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et si c'est le cas, pensez à la review ;) Bizzzz _**


End file.
